From the Ashes I
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: "We must survive," Foxtail murmured. "If we don't, then all of the blood that has been spilled will have been for nothing." Stormfur could see the shadows in Foxtail's dark eyes; knew there was a hidden meaning in his words. All the same, he agreed. They were broken and defeated, but they had no choice. For the sake of their lost Clans, they had to survive.
1. Prologue

**A/N: IT'S HERE GUYS! Part three of my series that started with _The Brightest Fire_ and continued through _Light in the Darkness_. So with great pleasure I present _From the Ashes._**

 **For those who HAVE NOT read the first two, I HIGHLY recommend it. If you don't, this may seem quite confusing.**

 **Anyway! Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Oakheart, will things really be okay…?" Starlight shimmered in concerned amber eyes as they followed the movements of the ragged cats below. "So few survived…"

Oakheart sighed, bowing his head as he followed his companion's gaze. It wasn't an untrue statement. But the former RiverClan deputy couldn't help but to feel that the cats that _had_ survived were well-suited to the challenges ahead.

"We must believe in them," he finally rumbled, lifting his head to meet Spottedleaf's gaze. "We must put the same unwavering faith in them that they put in us."

The pretty she-cat nodded. "You're right," she murmured. "I just wish there was more we could do…"

"In due time," Oakheart purred. "For now, let them rest and recover. Soon, we'll be able to share more with them." The scenery flickered and changed—though only for a heartbeat. Spottedleaf's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"So that is where he will lead them?"

Oakheart shrugged. "It is what I've seen. You know as much as me about how they'll get there." He paused, his eyes resting on the young medicine cat that he had more-or-less taken under his wing. "But I believe in them—all of them. Already they shine more brightly than the sun itself."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Feathertail woke slowly, her paws aching and her muscles screaming in protest as she forced herself into a sitting position. The sun was already above the horizon, though it was nowhere near sunhigh. A cool leaf-fall wind whispered through the grass, the prey-scent it carried making her mouth water.

"Good morning," Stormfur's deep mew startled her as he came to stand beside her. He dropped a rabbit at her paws.

"That looks delicious," Feathertail purred appreciatively. She touched her nose to her brother's before tearing hungrily into the piece of fresh-kill. When she had polished off her meal, she sat up, feeling better. "It seems I slept in."

The small group of cats had made themselves busy. A pile of fresh-kill was tucked in a tall clump of grass. Foxtail sat near the fresh-kill pile, talking with Cedarheart and Tawnypelt. His ears were pricked with interest. Feathertail pushed herself to her paws and approached, pressing her muzzle against Cedarheart's shoulder in a warm greeting. They continued to talk, and Feathertail sat, content to wait and listen.

"How far did you go?" Foxtail was asking.

"Far enough," Tawnypelt grunted. "There's a big cavern like the one the Moonstone is in," she continued. "It's huge—plenty big enough for a camp."

"And it gets plenty of light," Cedarheart added. "There are places to make dens, and most importantly, it's sheltered."

"You've found a place for us to make camp?" Feathertail blinked curiously at her mate.

"Maybe," Foxtail put in. "You've both done brilliantly. Get some food and rest. I'll take a patrol at sunhigh to investigate further, and I want at least one of you on it." Tawnypelt nodded and padded away, while Cedarheart turned his attention to Feathertail.

"How do you feel?" He murmured, nosing her ear. "You smell of rabbit—I take it you've eaten?"

"I have," Feathertail purred. "Stormfur brought me a rabbit. It seems like the prey runs really well here, if nothing else." She turned her gaze to Foxtail. "Foxtail, you look dead on your paws," she pointed out gently. "You should eat, too."

The red-furred warrior hesitated, but seemed to realize it wasn't a suggestion and dipped his head. "Alright, Feathertail. You win."

The tabby queen rolled her eyes. "I always have had to keep you toms in line," she teased. She felt fresh sorrow rippling through her very bones, but she forced it back. _I'm a warrior,_ she reminded herself as she lay in between Cedarheart and Foxtail as they ate. _We all have to be strong now, for the kits and apprentices… and for each other._

Nearby, Sagepaw was showing one of the younger WindClan apprentices a more efficient hunting crouch while Smokepaw was parring with the other. Loudbelly and Rowanclaw watched on with approving nods, occasionally stepping in to give the apprentices advice. Whitetail was sprawled on the grass, watching all of the kits as they tumbled and played. Still, their eyes all held the same, haunted look. No matter how well prey ran, it wouldn't change their circumstances.

 _But Foxtail is right… We must survive. We must keep our Clans alive, even if we have to become one to do so._

A jubilant yowl broke Feathertail from her thoughts, and she jumped to her paws, the fur along her spine bristling. "That sounded like Hailfall," she gasped.

Foxtail abandoned his mice to hurry towards the pale silver tabby as he emerged from a tangle of bracken. The medicine cat met his brother with his tail high. They shared a few words before Foxtail slipped past him into the ferns. Hailfall moved to the fresh-kill pile, but instead of taking prey he lifted his head, waving his tail to get every cat's attention.

"Sorreltail's kitting was a success!" He announced. Cheers erupted from the surrounding cats. "I believe it was a sign from StarClan," Hailfall continued as the cheers quieted. "I think they're telling us that what we're doing is correct. We must come together and grow strong, as we came together to save as many as possible, and ensure these kits could be birthed safely." His words were met with murmurs of agreement and encouraging nods. Feathertail added her own voice in support.

"If we come together, won't we lose the very thing that drives us forward?" Cedarheart's voice brought silence. "Loyalty to our Clan is what makes us strong," insisted the ShadowClan warrior. "Without that…"

"Loyalty to our Clan? Coming from you?" Rowanclaw snorted, flicking his tail contemptuously towards Feathertail. "Hailfall is speaking sense. He shares StarClan's wisdom."

"Perhaps we should come together as one Clan, for the time being," Stormfur spoke thoughtfully.

Murmuring broke out, some interested, some disconcerted. Foxtail emerged, looking more enthusiastic after seeing Sorreltail.

"For now, it doesn't matter if we are one Clan or ten," the red-furred warrior meowed. All eyes turned to him, and Feathertail couldn't help but to feel that Foxtail seemed to have earned a lot of respect from the other cats in the day they had spent fleeing. "Cedarheart and Tawnypelt found a place we may be able to shelter until we are strong again. I'll take a patrol there now. Cedarheart, you'll lead the way. I want Feathertail, Loudbelly, and Crowpaw to join us. Stormfur, go tell Sootfur he's to lead a patrol to seek out possible border markings—Sorreltail needs fresh-kill and rest, his hovering is bound to suffocate her."

When Stormfur nodded and the amused purrs died away, Foxtail beckoned for Cedarheart to lead the way, falling in step behind him as they set off towards Highstones. Feathertail hurried to catch up. Loudbelly loped easily alongside Foxtail, and Feathertail let herself fall back to keep paced with the lean WindClan apprentice Foxtail had named to join them.

"I saw you sparring with Smokepaw," she meowed. Cedarheart had set a comfortable pace as they neared Hightstones, then started skirted around the edge.

"What of it?" The gray-black apprentice muttered testily.

Feathertail felt her spirits damper. "Your mentor really trained you well… You must miss him." She blinked sympathetically, but Crowpaw wouldn't meet her gaze.

"This is it," Cedarheart's voice drew Feathertail ahead, though she flicked her tail against Crowpaw's shoulder as she went. She let her pelt brush her mate's as they stood at what appeared to be the entrance of a tunnel similar to Mothermouth.

"We could have trouble if it rains," Foxtail murmured thoughtfully.

"True enough." Cedarheart shrugged. "There may be a way to high ground, we haven't searched in the daylight yet."

With a nod, Foxtail took the lead. Feathertail followed him, comforted by Cedarheart's warm breath on her tail. She could hear Crowpaw muttering curses about feeling closed in, and Feathertail couldn't help but to share his discomfort. Her whiskers nearly brushed the wall on either side. Soon, she realized, her flanks probably would as well. Then the tunnel sloped up. She opened her mouth to taste the air, surprised when the crisp flavors of early leaf-fall filled her mouth.

Soon, the tunnel opened up into a large cavern, a gaping hole in the center letting in fresh air and warm sunshine. Feathertail stared in wonder at the place. Where the hole had opened, a large pile of stone stood, perfect for addressing a Clan. The patrol split up, nosing their ways carefully around the cavern, exploring tunnels and gullies as they came across them. Feathertail let out an excited squeak as she discovered a small side cavern.

"This would be perfect for Hailfall," she announced, hoping one of the others would hear. A bit of sunlight leaked through the ceiling of the cave there, as well, lighting the small clearing.

"I've found a good place for the nursery," Loudbelly added, his voice echoing through the cave.

"Has anyone found a way to evacuate if it starts flooding?"

Feathertail joined Foxtail near the tumble of rocks. He seemed impressed, but the light in his eyes was tempered with dark concern.

"I think I have," Crowpaw called. He stuck his head out of a tunnel towards the back. "This is a wide, short tunnel," he explained. "It goes straight to the outside, and I think it's even possible to climb down from here."

"Then it is perfect," Cedarheart added smugly. He came up beside Feathertail and rasped his tongue across her ear. "Our kits will be safe from BloodClan here." His unsheathed claws scraped the stone floor. "I promise."

"We'll all be safe from BloodClan here," Foxtail meowed. "We must fetch the others. Crowpaw, see if you can't find a good place to gather moss. Loudbelly, check around for any streams, we'll need fresh water if we're to survive and grow strong. Cedarheart, you and Feathertail stay here and continue exploring. I'll be back soon with the others." As the other members of the patrol left, Feathertail twined her plumy tail with Cedarheart's.

"You found the perfect place," the slender queen purred.

Cedarheart shrugged. "Tawnypelt helped. I hate to say it, but Hailfall may have a point. At this point, we may have to join together more firmly if we want to survive."

"Is that such a bad thing…?" Feathertail ventured cautiously. "If we're in the same Clan, then we can be together without worrying about betraying our loyalties."

Cedarheart pressed close against her. "You're right, of course," he purred quietly, a sound she felt more than heard. "Come on, let's see if we can't find a place for the warriors and apprentices to sleep."

They found a hollow scoop around the edge of the wall directly across from the entrance with plenty of space for all of the warriors _and_ apprentices. A smaller gully, nearer to the nursery, was chosen as the apprentices' den. Soon enough, Crowpaw returned, a huge bundle of moss in his jaws.

"That's perfect," Cedarheart flicked his tail towards the nursery, a spacious cavern accessible from a split in the cave wall. "Go ahead and put that in the nursery. The queens and kits must get settled in first." Crowpaw nodded and slipped easily through the entrance.

Foxtail emerged from the entry tunnel, followed closely by Stormfur and Sootfur, who each had one of Sorreltail's newborn kits in their jaws. Sorreltail was right behind them, looking tired and worried.

"Crowpaw put the first batch of moss in the nursery already," Feathertail offered, flicking her ears towards the nursery. Stormfur nodded, stepping back to let Sorreltail lead the way. Feathertail longed to spend time with her tortoiseshell friend, but she knew there was far too much to be done before she settled down in the nursery. Cats were filing into the sunny cavern slowly, their eyes wide with mixed curiosity and caution.

"Apprentices, Crowpaw will show you where to find moss. It's your job to fill the dens, starting with the nursery." Foxtail spoke with a quiet authority that no cat seemed willing to debate. "Warriors, explore the land around this place carefully. We'll need fresh-kill. It's imperative that we start getting strong before leaf-bare arrives. You don't have to make patrols, but be careful if you go alone."

A yawn parted Feathertail's jaws as the cats began to split up into hunting parties. Cedarheart rolled his eyes. "Why don't you stay here? The other queens are in the nursery, their warmth will drive the chill out. You need to rest."

"I can help," Feathertail mewed indignantly, but her sentence was punctuated by another large yawn. "Later," she mumbled sheepishly.

"Good." The fierce warrior dipped his head and gave her cheek and affectionate lick. "I'll be back with plenty of fresh-kill."

Feathertail slipped into the nursery, pleased to see Sorreltail was settled comfortably in the moss Crowpaw had found. Her two kits were nestled against her stomach, nursing quietly. Feathertail felt awe sweep through her veins.

"They're beautiful, Sorreltail," she whispered, moving to settle down near the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Have you named them yet?"

Whitetail purred in amusement. "They've hardly been kitted, it's okay if they don't have names yet. I didn't name mine for four days after they were born."

"Why are you here?" The tiny squeak came from one of Sandstorm's litter, Adderkit. His light brown fur was marked by much darker, contrasting stripes. His eyes—as green as his mother's—blinked up at her. "Are you going to have kits, too?"

"I am," Feathertail licked the little kit's head.

"When?" A little blue-gray kit stumbled away from Mosspelt's side to stand beside Adderkit.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, little one," Feathertail turned and licked her flank self-consiously. Sorreltail purred quietly.

"You have a moon or two yet," she meowed drowsily. Though her amber eyes held all of the same fear as every cat, they were softened by the love she felt for her kits.

Feathertail settled down near her friend, warmth and exhaustion washing over her as she lay down. Adderkit and the small, blue-gray she-kit curled next to her, nestling in her thick gray fur.

"That's Shinekit," Mosspelt murmured. "I think she likes you."

Feathertail could only hum a small agreement as sleep overcame her.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, and to my reviewers:**

 **Pandean: Thank-you! I forgot to mention at the beginning that this was a continuation of a three-part series, that's my mistake. I do hope you'll enjoy it all the same!**

 **FF223: It's great to get a review from you again, it's been a while, hasn't it? :D I hope you enjoy part three!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Stormfur let out a satisfied growl as he dispatched a starling just before it took flight. It was plump, and the gray warrior felt his stomach rumble as its fresh scent filled his mouth. _The queens must be fed first._

"Good catch," Tawnypelt's voice startled him, and Stormfur whipped around to face his Clan-mate.

"Thanks," he dropped his catch so he could speak. "Are you out hunting, too?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat shrugged. "I suppose I'd catch something if it crossed my path, but I'm mostly just thinking."

Stormfur blinked curiously at the older warrior. There was clearly something on her mind. "Would you like to talk about whatever it is?" He offered, dipping his head towards the starling. "I've caught plenty more to collect on my way back, we can share this, if you'd like."

Almost instantly relief flooded Tawnypelt's green eyes. "That would be great."

Stormfur picked up the starling and led the way to a small alcove between the roots of two trees. There, they could talk more privately. Tawnypelt settled beside him, thoughts flickering like minnows in the depths of her green eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Stormfur took a bite of the fresh-kill, but his attention never left Tawnypelt.

"It's this… this entire situation." She shook her head and took a bite of her own. "It just doesn't feel right," she continued as she swallowed. "We seemed agreed that we needed to stick together, but no cat seems to be really keeping to the warrior code. Apprentices aren't doing apprentice duties, only a few warriors are making sure the queens have eaten before they take food for themselves, and it doesn't seem like any cat is going to do anything about it."

"So put simply, even though we've claimed to come together as a single Clan, we're just living like a bunch of rogues that share a den." Tawnypelt snorted an agreement. Stormfur thought for a moment before speaking again. "We need a leader."

"A leader?" Tawnypelt echoed.

"Yes," rumbled Stormfur. "To assign patrols and make sure things get done properly. Loyalty to the Clan alone isn't always enough—but loyalty for a leader may be."

Finally, Tawnypelt seemed to be understanding. She nodded thoughtfully. "It wasn't just our loyalty to ThunderClan that gave us the strength to face BloodClan, it was loyalty to Firestar."

"Exactly." Stormfur paused, suddenly skeptical of his own thoughts. "But there's no cat here that's even been deputy yet…"

"That doesn't mean that there aren't leaders among us." Tawnypelt swiped her tongue around her jaws and stood. "I'm heading back to camp, I must talk to Sootfur." She flicked her tail-tip across his ear and trotted away, her chin high. Stormfur was uncomfortably aware of the way she had been looking at him. _"That doesn't mean that there aren't leaders among us."_

He shook his head. _The last thing I want is to have to lead this group of cats! Whoever it is, I don't envy them a bit._ He finished the starling quickly and went to collect the rest of his catch. By the time he had made it back to the camp, it was buzzing with excitement. Stormfur deposited most of his prey on the fresh-kill pile, but kept a plump vole for Feathertail. He made his way to the nursery, hoping his sister may know what was happening.

Pushing his way into the nursery, Stormfur felt his hackles begin to bristle as he caught Cedarheart's scent. Inside the warm den, he could see the ShadowClan warrior curled around Feathertail in her nest. The tabby queen was nibbling on a squirrel while Cedarheart groomed her silver fur.

"Stormfur," Feathertail purred as she saw him. She blinked sheepishly when she saw the vole in his jaws. "That's not for me, is it?"

The gray warrior's paws pricked. "It was, but if you've already eaten I'm sure someone else will enjoy it."

"I wouldn't mind it," Sorreltail stretched and yawned as she spoke. "I only just woke up."

Stormfur felt his hostility for Cedarheart melting away as he moved closer to Sorreltail to give her the vole. "Your kits are beautiful," he murmured.

"Thank-you," the tortoiseshell queen seemed to glow with pride. "I only wish Brambleclaw could see them…"

"I'm sure he was with you when you kitted," Stormfur touched his nose to his friend's shoulder. "Just as I'm sure he watches over you still, from the ranks of StarClan."

Blinking gratefully at him, Sorreltail pulled the vole closer and began to eat. Stormfur tried to ignore the nearly-silent whispers Cedarheart and his sister were exchanging. "Have you named the kits yet?" They'd been in their new "camp" for nearly a half-moon, but Stormfur had found little chance to visit the nursery.

Sorreltail finished the vole in a few quick bites and nodded. "Yes," she mewed. "The tom—he's the one that looks just like Brambleclaw—is Pinekit, and the she-kit is Softkit." The tom did look a lot like Brambleclaw, already much bigger than his sister and with a dark brown tabby pelt. Softkit had mostly white fur like her mother, marked by splotches of pale brown.

"They're perfect," Stormfur meowed approvingly.

"Of course they are," Mosspelt, a RiverClan queen, purred warmly. Three kits tumbled about her nest, and Stormfur recognized one of them as Gorsekit, one of Sandstorm's litter. Only a mouse-length away Whitetail lay dozing in her own nest, Sandstorm's other two kits on either side of a black and white WindClan kit. _It's so easy for the queens to forget Clan boundaries for the sake of the kits… Why can't the warriors do the same?_

"Did you hear?"

Stormfur turned to blink curiously at Volepaw, who had stuck his head into the nursery.

"Hear what?" Cedarheart flicked his ears irritably. "Lower your voice, mouse-brain, there are kits sleeping in here."

"They're going to choose a leader!" Volepaw started sheepishly when Cedarheart hissed at him, and lowered his voice to add, "They want every cat that's able to help decide."

"Come on," Feathertail scrambled to her paws as Volepaw left. Stormfur hadn't realized how much rounder Feathertail had grown; it was finally beginning to look as if she was expecting kits. "Are you just going to stand there and stare, Stormfur? Let's go!" Feathertail flicked her tail across his shoulder and slipped out of the nursery. Cedarheart followed her without as much as a glance in his direction. Gritting his teeth, Stormfur followed.

It seemed every other cat had already gathered around the tumble of rocks. Stormfur padded closer to the front, surprised to see Hailfall standing at the base of the rock pile.

The pale tabby medicine cat let out a sharp yowl, and the cave fell silent. "Is every cat here?"

"Whitetail and Sorreltail stayed with the kits," Mosspelt offered.

Hailfall nodded. "An apprentice can relay information to them." He glanced around the gathered cats until his gaze fell on a small ginger and white she-cat. "Springpaw, right? Would you mind doing that?"

"Leave it to me," the little apprentice lifted her chin importantly, and Hailfall nodded.

"Good." He sat down. "Now, it seems we have a lot to discuss. Who would like to speak?"

Stormfur recognized Rowanclaw as the ginger ShadowClan warrior stepped forward. He dipped his head respectfully to Hailfall before turning to face the gathered cats. "Many of us agreed that we needed to join together to survive—but what good is that agreement if we don't follow the warrior code anymore?"

"We have no leader, no Clan," Crowpaw growled. "You yourself came in smelling of fresh-kill before hunting for the fresh-kill pile!"

Foxtail stepped in between the two toms quickly. "Enough," his voice was quiet, but commanded their attention. "This meeting isn't for making accusations." He blinked calmly at the surrounding cats, but Stormfur could see his tail-tip flicking restlessly. _He's changed so much, but he's still the same deep down._ "We have agreed to come together but have not done so. Has anyone thought of a solution to this problem?"

"Stormfur had an idea," Tawnypelt announced.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him. Stormfur bent to lick his chest fur while he gathered his thoughts, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Come up here," Foxtail's eyes sparked with amusement at Stormfur's hesitation. "I knew if any cat would have a solution it would be you."

The gray warrior touched nosed with his friend as he joined him. Gathering his courage, he turned and met the unblinking eyes before him. "We must have a leader."

"A leader?" There was no contempt in Cedarheart's voice, and his ears were pricked. _Like any cat would want you as their leader!_

"But who?" Another cat called from the back of the crowd. "No cat here has even been deputy before!"

Disconcerted muttering broke out, but many, Stormfur realized, were still looking interested. They began eagerly looking from warrior to warrior. Many, Stormfur realized, were glancing furtively at Foxtail. For his part, the red-furred warrior seemed oblivious to their eyes. His dark gaze swept from one side of the cave to the other, eventually shifting solely between Stormfur and Sootfur, as if he expected their names to be called out at any moment.

Finally, one voice rose above the rest. "I think Foxtail should lead us."

Stormfur watched his litter-mates eyes stretch wide as the red-furred tom spun to face Whitetail. The white queen was padding towards them from the nursery. "Whitetail, please," Foxtail forced amusement into his voice.

"I'm serious," she turned to face the crowd. "Foxtail has already taken responsibility for our lives by helping us all flee," she meowed forcefully. "When we were all ready to give up at WindClan's border, Foxtail was the one that encouraged us all to keep moving."

"She's got a point," it was Sootfur that added his voice next.

"He fought bravely as well," Loudbelly rumbled approvingly.

Rowanclaw's fur began bristling. "Every warrior fought bravely!"

"It's not just about fighting bravely," Crowpaw put in, his ears flattening. "My mentor was the fiercest warrior in WindClan, but he would never have made a good leader."

The cave erupted into chaos. Stormfur glanced helplessly at Foxtail and Hailfall. "We'll never reach a decision like this," he muttered.

"Give them a moment," Hailfall's ice blue eyes were deceptively calm. "If we ask much more of them right now they'll fall apart."

After a number of moments that felt more like a number of moons, quiet began creeping across the cave. Finally Hailfall raised his tail. "Whitetail has recommended Foxtail as our leader. Are there any other recommendations?"

"No," Cedarheart stepped away from Feathertail's side to stand in front of Hailfall. "I'll follow you, Foxtail."

"I will, too," Feathertail added quickly.

The agreement was taken up and passed around the cave. Stormfur watched carefully as Foxtail bowed his head. Hailfall stepped closer to his brother. "Foxtail," he whispered urgently, "you mustn't think so hard about the past. Right now, these cats need you. Right now, whether you are the hunter of our dreams or not, we need you're strength to survive."

Foxtail lifted his head. His midnight gaze was distant and dark, though it slowly cleared as he met the gaze of each surviving cat. "We must survive," the red-furred tom murmured, so quietly it could almost be assumed the words were meant for his ears alone. "If we do not, then all of the blood that has been spilt will have been for nothing." Stormfur could see the shadows in Foxtail's eyes; he knew that there was a hidden meaning in those words. All the same, he agreed. They were broken and defeated, but they had no choice. For the sake of their lost Clans, they had to survive.

"You have all of our support," Stormfur added his voice to the meows of support, catching Foxtail's eye and holding it until his litter-mate dipped his head.

"Then I will accept the role."

Excitement flooded the camp.

"You must travel to the Moonstone at once!"

"I'm sure StarClan will share good news with you!"

"Go now, before the moon rises!"

Foxtail shook his head fervently. "No, no, I will not go to the Moonstone."

As soon as it had started, the excitement stopped. "Why not?" Loudbelly sounded outraged.

Foxtail wasn't fazed by his anger. "I get the feeling that this is only the beginning of our journey. I will not accept a name and nine lives from StarClan until we have found a new home—a true home." Murmurs of respect rippled through their ranks. Stormfur stared in wonder as Foxtail bowed his head graciously and leapt onto the tumble of rocks. "For now, we will be one Clan. LostClan, in honor of all we have lost."

"Will there be a deputy?" Rowanclaw's eyes glittered, but Foxtail shook his head.

"No. I could not choose a deputy among so many able warriors. You all must act as deputy, senior warriors, and mentors." As if a thought had suddenly occurred to him, Foxtail pricked his ears. "That reminds me. Apprentices, come forward." His eyes fell to Smokepaw first. "Smokepaw, your mentor survived, and you will continue to train under him." Though they were already mentor and apprentice, Cedarheart shouldered his way forward to touch noses with his apprentice. "Stormfur," the dark gray warrior blinked curiously up at Foxtail. "You will continue Thistlepaw's training."

Stormfur turned to see Thistlepaw padding uncertainly towards him. The fire in her eyes had been dulled by tragedy, but there was hope within them, too. With a small murmur of encouragement, Stormfur touched noses with his new apprentice, then led her aside to sit with Cedarheart and Smokepaw.

"Loudbelly, you will continue Volepaw's training. Sootfur, you will continue Crowpaw's training. Sagepaw, your mentor will now be Tawnypelt. And Springpaw, you will continue your training under Rowanclaw." He watched with sparkling blue eyes as the new mentor and apprentice pairs touched noses and moved to the side. "Hailfall will act as our medicine cat," the red-furred warrior continued. "And-"

Hailfall stepped forward suddenly. "Littlecloud and I spoke not long ago," the medicine cat beckoned Littlecloud forward with his tail. "He has decided to leave the life of a warrior behind him, and would like to train as a medicine cat apprentice."

"Is that so?" Foxtail's tail-tip twitched restlessly.

Littlecloud nodded eagerly. "Yes, it is."

"Very well," Foxtail flicked his ears at Hailfall. "At half-moon you can take him with you to the Moonstone so he may become your apprentice properly."

"Good," Hailfall adopted a business-like tone. "That being said, there's a lot to be done. We need some basic remedies."

Foxtail purred. "There's a lot for everyone to do. Stormfur, I want you to take a hunting patrol. Tonight we must feast. Rowanclaw, you take one as well. Cedarheart, I want you to lead a border patrol."

"Yes, Foxtail," Stormfur beckoned Thistlepaw with his ears, and called for Loudbelly and Volepaw. He turned to find Feathertail—he knew she'd be longing to stretch her legs. He lashed his tail when he saw Cedarheart was already at her side.

"Come on patrol with me," the ShadowClan warrior wound around Feathertail, his dark gray fur a stark contrast to her light silver pelt.

"Sure," Feathertail purred, rubbing her head along his chin. "We're bringing Smokepaw, too, right?"

"I'm here!" Smokepaw bounded to Cedarheart's side, and the three cats headed for the entrance. Stormfur watched them go, his eyes narrowed to furious slits.

"Stormfur?" Loudbelly had come to stand at his shoulder, followed by Volepaw and Thistlepaw. He caught sight of the border patrol and snorted. "I don't like it any more than the next cat," the brown warrior growled. "But we should focus on our hunt. Maybe once the kits are born he'll back off."

"Maybe." With an irate shake of his head, Stormfur led his patrol out of the camp. His mind was scarcely on the hunt despite how plentiful the prey was. They had to survive, he knew that much to be true.

 _But does coming together really mean forgetting everything about Clan boundaries and the warrior code?_ His mind flickered to Feathertail, her flanks round with an enemy warrior's kits. _This can't be what StarClan wants!_


	4. Chapter 3

**GUYS**

 **I'M BACK**

 **I'll start answering individual reviews again from this chapter on! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story! I PROMISE there are more updates coming! I love you all, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! 3**

 **Chapter 3**

"Is this what we're looking for?"

Hailfall turned, his eyes sparking in delight as he saw the dark, drooping leaves Littlecloud held in his jaws. "Yes," he praised the smaller tabby. "That's it exactly." He stepped closer to sniff at the borage leaves, nodding as he did so. "Now, can you tell me what we need borage leaves for?"

While Littlelcloud thought on his answer, Hailfall bit off a few more leaves, gathering them in a small pile to store in his den. It had been a few days since Foxtail had been chosen as leader of their small Clan, now called LostClan. Patrols were organized, the queens were cared for, and the apprentices were making huge progress in their training. Still, the haunted look lingered in his Clan-mates' eyes. One patrol a day was dedicated to backtracking towards their old territories until BloodClan was scented, and it was no secret that they came closer every day.

"Borage can reduce fevers," Littlecloud's certain meow shook Hailfall from his thoughts. "But that's not why we need it, is it?"

"No," the pale tabby pushed his pile of leaves towards Littlecloud. "No cat has a fever, but it wouldn't surprise me if we needed some for that later on. When it comes to fevers I prefer to use feverfew, if we can find any." Herbs there weren't as plentiful as they had been in the heart of the forest, so Hailfall found himself doubting they would happen upon any. "So what's the other use for borage?"

"Helping queens produce milk," Littlecloud wrapped the leaves into a bundle with gentle paws. Not for the first time, Hailfall wondered how such a wonderful medicine cat apprentice had survived Brokenstar's brutal training at a young age.

"Exactly," Hailfall picked up the other leaf wrap, which was filled with two poppy heads and a couple stems of goldenrod. "Let's get these back to camp and sorted, then we can check on the queens."

He led the way back, fluffing his fur out against the harsh leaf-fall breeze that whipped across Highstones. Leaf-bare wasn't far away, and Hailfall feared that Feathertail's kits would come with the first snow. He remembered Yellowfang telling him once that kits born with the first snow of leaf-bare were stronger than those born with the first thaw of new-leaf, but given the circumstances, the young medicine cat wasn't sure that would be the case. _Then again, every cat spoke of how ShadowClan was touched by the cold north wind that blew across their territory, so it's no surprise that they would favor kits born in a rugged leaf-bare over kits born in the soft weather of new-leaf and green-leaf._

The pale silver tabby ducked into the entrance tunnel, relieved to escape the wind. The cave was warmed by the weak light of sunhigh, and the center clearing was alive with activity. Foxtail was at the center of the activity, his tail-tip flicking restlessly as he listened to Stormfur's report on BloodClan's progress towards their new territory. As much as he wanted to stop by and listen in, Hailfall only waved his tail in a small greeting to his littermates as he passed and continued to his den. There was plenty of room for him and Littlecloud to work, and they settled side by side to sort through the herbs they'd collected and place them in the small storage cleft in the back where they would be safe from the sunlight that leaked into the clearing.

"We have company," Littlecloud's warning announced the entrance of two cats. Hailfall turned to greet Cedarheart and his apprentice as he recognized their scents—scents, he realized idly, that no long held the distinctive bitterness of ShadowClan.

"What can I do for you?" His ice blue eyes scanned the pair quickly, almost immediately focusing in on the forepaw Smokepaw was holding gingerly off the ground.

"Smokepaw's got a sharp rock stuck in his pad," Cedarheart growled. Despite the edge in his meow, Hailfall knew the dark warrior wasn't without sympathy for his apprentice.

"At least I caught the stupid bird," the silver and black apprentice muttered with a contemptuous flick of his tail. Cedarheart cuffed him over the ear with a soft hiss.

"Be more respectful of the prey you catch—if it weren't for that 'stupid' bird some cat would be going to sleep hungry."

The two medicine cats watched with twitching whiskers as the pair bickered until Smokepaw tried to swat at his mentor, only to wince at the painful reminder of why they were in the medicine den.

"If you're quite finished," Hailfall teased, stepping forward to look at the paw Smokepaw offered him. "Littlecloud, fetch me one of those goldenrod leaves I just put away. Just one should be fine."

He waited until Littlecloud had returned with a leaf, then explained carefully how to grip an object stuck in a pad. With the ease of practice, he took the sharp rock between his front teeth and pulled it free with a swift jerk of his head. He spat it out, narrowing his eyes as he realized the part that was lodged in Smoekpaw's pad was much larger than it seemed from the outside. Blood started oozing from the wound at once, and Hailfall licked it clean briskly.

"Grab another goldenrod leaf," he meowed. "And some cobwebs, this is deeper than I expected." When Littlecloud returned again, Hailfall chewed the two leaves into a poultice and licked it as gently as he could into the clean wound. "Good," he beckoned his apprentice forward, "Now the cobwebs. Wrap them firmly enough to stop the bleeding and keep the poultice from seeping out, but not so tightly that he can't feel his claws."

Littlecloud nodded, his eyes dark with concentration. "Yes, Hailfall."

Once the smaller tabby had finished, Hailfall inspected his work with a critical eye, pleased when he had no corrections to make. "Perfect," he praised Littlecloud warmly. He turned to Smokepaw and Cedarheart again. "Stay off of that paw for the rest of the day. You should be fine to get back to your duties tomorrow, but I want to see you before you leave camp, and if it starts bleeding again come back to my den immediately."

"Alright," the apprentice looked exasperated by the verdict, but knew better than to argue. Cedarheart pushed him out of the den with a good-natured growl, and Hailfall watched the pair pad the fresh-kill pile before turning back to Littlecloud.

"Grab some borage leaves and come with me," he told his apprentice. "It's time we saw to the queens."

Hailfall trotted to the nursery with his spirits high. It was good to be busy, and he was painfully aware of how soon he'd be able to share tongues with StarClan, and introduce Littlecloud to their warrior ancestors as his apprentice. _Every cat is eager to know that our warrior ancestors are still with us. This is the best opportunity to show them we're doing the right thing._

He mewed a soft greeting before pushing his way through the screen of brambles some of the warriors had brought in the better protect the nursery. It certainly helped keep the warmth in, and stopped the kits excited squeals and cries of hunger from echoing around the entire cave.

"Hello, Hailfall," Whitetail's drowsy purr greeted the young medicine cat. "And Littlecloud. It's great to see you both."

Feathertail scrambled clumsily to her paws to touch her nose to Hailfall's, purring a delighted greeting of her own. Her stomach was growing quickly now, and she was finally beginning to slow down.

"We've brought borage," Hailfall explained, moving to Sorreltail's side to check on her kits. Their eyes had opened, and they tottered unsteadily about her nest. "Littlecloud, could you give one leaf to Sorreltail, one to Mosspelt, and two to Whitetail, please?"

"Sure," Littlecloud started breaking off leaves while Hailfall checked each queen and kit individually. When he finished with Sorreltail, he moved to Whitetail. Of all of them, the small WindClan queen was the most strained. Only one of her kits had survived, a small black and white tom named Tumblekit. She'd had plenty of milk to spare, and offered to nurse Sandstorm's kits—Gorsekit, Adderkit, and Honeykit—as well. They were all of an age, and took to each other well, but Whitetail was the smallest queen and had to nurse the most kits. She seemed perpetually tired, though Hailfall knew that Foxtail himself delivered her meals.

"When will we be able to play with Pinekit and Softkit?" Tumblekit squeaked curiously as Hailfall nosed him from ears to tail-tip.

"Not for a while yet," Mosspelt answered sympathetically. "They're much too small to play right now."

"That's okay," Gorsekit took Tumblekit's place, squirming under Hailfall's inspection. He had a pale brown pelt marked with barely visible tabby stripes and dark brown paws, and his eyes were a dark golden-amber. "We can play with each other—and Hawk-kit and Shinekit!"

Hailfall checked Adderkit next. He was bigger than his brother, but still smaller than Sunkit, and had light brown fur decorated by strikingly dark tabby stripes. His eyes were as green as Sandstorm's, and Hailfall felt a familiar tug of sorrow at the thought. Honeykit was last, the smallest of Whitetail's group. She had very pale ginger fur and warm amber eyes.

"Alright," Hailfall nodded. "You're all good to go and play now, but stay out of the way of the warriors."

"I'll watch them," Feathertail offered. "Send the others out when they've been checked as well." Without waiting for a response, she gathered the kits with a sweep of her plumy tail and ushered them out of the nursery. Hailfall moved to Mosspelt's side. The pretty tortoiseshell queen suffered the same grief as Whitetail, only managing to save one of her own litter—a golden tabby tom named Hawk-kit. He was the largest of all of the kits there, and the oldest. The next oldest was the other kit Mosspelt was nursing, Shinekit. She was the only kit from Mistyfoot's litter they'd managed to save, and had her mother's glossy blue-gray fur and shimmering green eyes Hailfall assumed she got from her father.

One he'd finished checking them, Hailfall dismissed Littlecloud and joined Feathertail in the main clearing. She was watching the kits tumble and play with a warm glow in their eyes.

"It won't be long now," Hailfall purred as he sat next to his littermate.

"You think so?" The young queen twisted awkwardly to lick her rounded flank.

"I'm a medicine cat," Hailfall teased, "I know so."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Hawk-kit squealed in mock-pain as Honeykit tried vainly to bowl him over. Finally, Feathertail sighed, her blue eyes resting forlornly on Stormfur's dark pelt.

"Stormfur doesn't seem pleased," she murmured.

Hailfall blinked sympathetically. "No," he agreed reluctantly. "He doesn't." The gray warrior had made his displeasure clear—he didn't like Cedarheart. He only saw the former-ShadowClan warrior as the cat who had made his sister break the warrior code. Stormfur wouldn't let himself see how dedicated Feathertail's mate was to her, or how his usually-piercing glare softened every time he saw the pretty gray tabby that was carrying his kits. "Maybe he'll come around once the kits have been born."

"Maybe…" Feathertail didn't look convinced. "Cedarheart said the same thing, but…"

"He doesn't really believe it, does he?"

With another soft sigh she shook her head. "I don't think so, no." As easily as if she'd been doing it her whole life, Feathertail hooked Shinekit with her paw and pulled the little kit closer to her. She smoothed her ruffled pelt with a few brisk strokes of her tongue then released her to continue playing. "I just wish they'd at least _try_ to get along."

"Don't count on it," the young medicine cat's whiskers twitched in a flash of dry amusement. "But no matter what, you know they'll both be looking after you."

 _We all will,_ he added silently as he mewed a gentle farewell and joined Littlecloud as his apprentice walked to the medicine den. _No matter how they may fight it, the warrior code and our belief in StarClan binds us together. Soon, LostClan will be a Clan in its own right, strong enough to journey to its home._ A spark of optimism warmed Hailfall's paws, and he turned his eyes towards the stars. _Have faith in us, Firestar. We will continue to make you proud._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again! I told you I'd be updating more ;D First and foremost:**

 _This is your **LAST** chance to suggest names/appearances for Cedarheart and Feathertail's kits! **2** still need names: a tom and a she-cat! **Please and thankyou 3**_

 **Now to my dearest most darling reviewers:**

 **flamzystilllovesyou: Thank you for not ignoring the email! :D I hope you continue enjoying the story as I update it, there are exciting things brewing!**

 **Pandean: Long story short I have three cats a new puppy and worked multiple seasonal jobs /^-^ Thanks for sticking with me! :D**

 **.52: Okay. Where to start. Daisy will probably NOT be a part of this, as they are (more than likely) NOT going to the lake. Also I never really liked her sooo... yeah. As for Stormfur, I am currently taking suggestions for who he should be with, any of the she-cats (be they warriors, apprentices, or kits) are a possibilty as things stand. I want him to find love, it's probably just gonna take a while. I DO have a plan for Foxtail, so no worries there :D Thanks for your support and reviews! I hope you keep with me through the updates that are coming up!**

 **To finish, as I mentioned in response to a review I am looking for love for Stormfur that does not involve the mountains as they will not be traveling there. Any she-cat current or future (if someone suggests a kit to be born for him to eventually get with, for example) is a possibility.**

 **And it's like I said: LAST CHANCE to suggest a name for Feathertail's kits. I need one tom and one she-cat. Thank-you all again, and without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

Foxtail shivered as he padded out into the watery gray light of dawn. Behind him, Stormfur fluffed out his dark gray pelt against the cold.

"It's going to snow soon," Rowanclaw growled, his amber eyes scanning the thick clouds that filled the sky.

"Let's get going then." Foxtail set a brisk pace, aware of how well Springpaw was keeping up with them. _Rowanclaw was a good choice for her new mentor._ It seemed to Foxtail that all of his choices for the apprentices had been good ones. It had brought them all closer together to get back into a schedule, and, though very slowly, the once-stark distance between cats of different Clans was closing.

"What do you smell?"

Foxtail paused to watch curiously as Rowanclaw prompted his apprentice. They were heading towards the forest. Already he could taste BloodClan's stench. By the flicker of fear in her eyes, the red-furred warrior guessed Springpaw could smell it, too.

"BloodClan," she answered thinly. "It's strong."

"We're downwind," Rowanclaw explained. "The wind is blowing their scent towards us."

Springpaw nodded and mewed something in response, but Foxtail was no longer listening. The scent was growing stronger by the moment.

"Stormfur." His low growl drew the gray warrior to his side. "Wait right here and keep your eyes and ears open. I'm going to scout ahead. If I yowl, send Springpaw for reinforcements."

Stormfur nodded grimly. "Be careful."

Foxtail slipped forward almost silently, keeping his ears and tail low as he crept through the heather. Only when BloodClan's scent was flooding his senses did the warrior push forward and peer through the trailing branches. His fur bristled as he caught sight of a full patrol of BloodClan warriors.

"They can't hide forever," one of them was sneering. "Scourge won't let them get away."

"I don't see why," another complained. "I'm sick of traveling back and forth. Maybe they're already dead."

They bickered hotly as they strode right past Foxtail's hiding place. As he had in training so many moons ago, Foxtail waited until he knew it was almost too late. At the last possible moment, the red-furred warrior leapt from the heather with a fierce caterwaul. Startled yowls and hisses answered him as he exploded into their ranks. Only a heartbeat later Stormfur and Rowanclaw were at his side. They were outnumbered, but Foxtail knew Springpaw was the fastest of their apprentices. Help would be there soon.

With a vicious snarl, Foxtail saw off his opponent with a brutal bite to the hind leg. He spat out the blood and jumped to Stormfur's aid. The broad-shouldered warrior was under three BloodClan cats, blood and fur flying as he struggled. Foxtail gripped the scruff of the cat nearest to him—a wiry gray tom. As he was pulling his away, a fierce battle cry announced their reinforcements.

Cedarheart was the first to join the fray. He ripped the other BloodClan cat off of Stormfur and sent him screeching to the moorland. Loudbelly and Smokepaw were on his heels, rushing to Rowanclaw's aid. With a grateful nod to Cedarheart, Foxtail turned and sprung at another enemy warrior, lashing out with both paws. Grim satisfaction smoldered in his veins as blood splattered the ground.

"You will never harm another Clan cat!" Foxtail spat furiously as he raked his claws across his enemy's face. As quickly as it had started, the battle was over.

"Well fought, Smokepaw," Cedarheart praised his apprentice warmly. The mottled gray tom ducked his head sheepishly, his eyes glowing.

"And that was well run," Rowanclaw added.

"You were all brilliant," Foxtail met the gaze of each of the freshly-wounded cats. "Let's get back and get these wounds seen to." The red-furred warrior fell in step beside Stormfur as they padded back to Highstones. The dark warrior was limping, and welcomed the support of his littermate's shoulder.

"You fought like a lion," Foxtail purred quietly. "What's on your mind?"

Stormfur's whiskers twitched. "Have you gotten more nosy, or is it just me?"

"I'm definitely nosier," Foxtail agreed cheerfully. "It is my job now, after all."

With a snort, Stormfur shook his head. "I'm just worried about Feathertail. Prey is getting scarce and Hailfall says the kits are due any day."

"She'll be fine," Foxtail assured the bigger tom enthusiastically. "She's a strong warrior, and Hailfall is the best medicine cat I've ever seen. Besides," he added jokingly, "Cedarheart's not half-bad at hunting. I doubt Feathertail is going to be missing any meals." Foxtail narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as Stormfur's hackles bristled at the mention of his sister's mate. _I thought so._ Hailfall had been complaining for days about their hostility putting unnecessary stress on the young queen. As usual, the medicine cat was right. Before he could dig any deeper, Highstones came into view. Foxtail fell back and let his warriors enter first before following more slowly.

In a few bounds, the red warrior had crossed the cave and leapt onto the tumble of rocks. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!"

Hailfall and Littlecloud started treating the wounded cats as Foxtail started speaking to the gathered Clan. "Today we caught a BloodClan patrol trying to track us down," the young leader announced. Anxious murmurs rippled through the cave.

"Will they find us?"

"What if they attack our camp?

Foxtail raised his tail for silence. "They will not find us—we won't let them. Every border patrol will head towards the moor. We will not set border markers around our territory, but instead near WindClan's old territory."

"Why?" Loudbelly wasn't the only cat looking incredulous. Foxtail was pleased to see Stormfur nodding his approval, as if he was beginning to understand.

"We'll make them think we're planning on taking our old land back. We'll set fake markers a little closer every patrol. If you catch a BloodClan patrol out scouting, chase them off. If you're outnumbered or overpowered, flee to the field of tall grass where the dogs roam."

"Eventually they'll start focusing on watching their own borders," Stormfur mused out loud.

"And we'll be able to stay strong through leaf-bare," Cedarheart added, his eyes straying to the nursery as he scraped his claws across the cave floor.

Cats were nodding slowly, excitement shining in their eyes.

"Good," meowed Foxtail. "Now, we need a sunhigh patrol. Tawnypelt, can you take it?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head. "Sure." She beckoned Sootfur and Sagepaw with her tail, and Foxtail turned his gaze to Loudbelly. "And Loudbelly, take Volepaw and two others on a hunting patrol. We need as much fresh-kill as we can get."

With nothing else to say, Foxtail jumped down and let the warriors go about their duties.

"Foxtail, I haven't seen to your wounds yet."

The red-furred tom sighed, but didn't argue as Hailfall set to examining his scratches. "Stormfur says Feathertail's kits are due soon?"

"Yes," the medicine cat purred. "She's excited."

"She's got you to take care of her, I don't blame her."

Hailfall rolled his eyes, but Foxtail knew he appreciated his faith in him. "You seem eager for her kits as well."

Foxtail nodded. "Yes. As soon as they can travel we're going to leave."

"Oh?" Hailfall blinked curiously at his brother. "Where will we go?"

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted. "I'm hoping by then StarClan will have shared something with you."

The medicine cat hummed in understanding. "I'll keep my eyes open. They met Littlecloud as my apprentice at the half-moon, but they've been very vague."

"Maybe they're searching for a place to lead us," Foxtail murmured, his gaze wandering to the snow-laden clouds he could see through the hole in the ceiling of the cave.

"I hope so," Hailfall murmured.

"Me, too." Foxtail's voice was a puff of frost as the first snow of leaf-bare began to fall.

* * *

By moonrise, a tail-length of snow had accumulated outside. Foxtail was pleased with how well his warriors were handling it, though. They'd been going nonstop since the first flake touched the ground, digging out a snow-store for fresh-kill and going on hunt after hunt to fill the small storage space. By the time Foxtail had returned from his last hunt, he was able to put his catch in the fresh-kill pile. Cats were settling close by to eat, their pelts brushing and purrs filling the cave.

With a content sigh, Foxtail pulled a mouse from the pile a lay down to eat. He'd hardly taken a bite out of it when Whitetail scurried out of the nursery and straight to the medicine den. He lifted his head and pricked his ears, watching as Littlecloud emerged only a heartbeat later, his tail fluffed out anxiously as he hurried to the entrance tunnel. Foxtail stood, his meal forgotten, and met Whitetail as she emerged from the medicine den.

"What's going on?" He murmured, his voice hardly a whisper as he felt Cedarheart's piercing gaze seer his haunches.

"Feathertail is kitting!" The white queen was breathless with excitement. "Littlecloud's gone to fetch Hailfall."

"Is everything okay?" Foxtail glanced towards the nursery. He regretted it instantly as he saw Cedarheart stand and pad towards them out of the corner of his eye.

"Everything's fine," Whitetail assured her leader. "Her pains have only just started, there's plenty of time yet."

"Plenty of time for what?" Cedarheart growled. "Is something happening?"

A pained yowl echoed through the cave. Whitetail's eyes softened with sympathy. "Ah, she'll need all the help she can get now that the pains are coming stronger."

Foxtail shouldered Cedarheart aside as the dark gray warrior made to follow the queen. "You stay put," he growled. "You'll only get in their way."

"That was Feathertail!" The aggressive warrior objected vehemently. "If she's in pain, I should be with her."

"Right now she needs other queens with her," Foxtail countered calmly. "Hailfall will be here soon. All we can do is wait."

Cedarheart lashed his tail furiously, but eventually turned his scorching glare to the ground. With a rough nudge, Foxtail pushed the dark tom back towards their meals.

"Feathertail is kitting," Foxtail announced when he took his place by his mouse again. Eager mews and cheers echoed his announcement.

"StarClan be with her," Tawnypelt meowed.

"Kits born with the first snow are always strong," Smokepaw added enthusiastically.

They ate more slowly, all keeping an eye on the nursery as Feathertail's pained cries came closer and closer together. Hailfall burst through the tunnel with the light of StarClan in his ice blue eyes, racing straight to the nursery while Littlecloud went to their den to fetch herbs. Cedarheart left his vole half-eaten and moved to lay directly in front of the nursery entrance, his chin resting on his forepaws and his tail lashing tempestuously. Foxtail couldn't keep his own tail still, and soon found himself pacing impatiently in front of the tumble of rocks. One by one, cats began returning to their nests, murmuring words of encouragement to their Clan-mate though they knew she wouldn't hear. Soon only Foxtail, Cedarheart, and Stormfur remained in the main clearing.

It wasn't until the faintest beam of moonlight broke through the still-falling snow that Foxtail stopped pacing. His attention snapped to the nursery just before Hailfall pushed his way out. Stormfur and Cedarheart leapt to their paws simultaneously.

"She did brilliantly," Hailfall announced, his chest puffed out with pride. "There are three strong, healthy kits—two she-cats and a tom."

Cedarheart's choked purr filled the entire cave as he dipped his head gratefully to Hailfall and shouldered his way through the brambles and into the nursery to be with his mate. Foxtail padded to his brother's side, Stormfur right beside him.

"When can we see her?" Stormfur beat him to the question, and Foxtail's whiskers twitched in amusement. It wasn't often that his dark-furred littermate was more impatient than him.

"Tomorrow," was Hailfall's regretful answer. "She's exhausted, and only asked for Cedarheart."

Foxtail saw Stormfur's hackles beginning to rise and swept his tail soothingly down the big warrior's side. "Let's go hunting at dawn," he suggested brightly. "We can bring her breakfast and see the kits."

Though he looked ready to protest, Stormfur reluctantly nodded. "Alright," he muttered. "At dawn. Don't be late or I'll leave without you."

Foxtail exchanged an amused glance with Hailfall as their friend strode to the warriors' den. "Off to watch the stars for signs?"

"Yes," murmured Hailfall. Already his eyes were swimming with starlight.

"It's a cold night for stargazing," Foxtail teased. "Try not to stay out too late." He drew his tongue across his brother's shoulder and made for his own den beneath the tumble of rocks he used to address LostClan.

 _Soon,_ the red-furred warrior promised himself as he curled up in his nest. _As soon as her kits can travel we'll leave this place._

 _"But where will you go?"_ The familiar, jeering voice sent a chill down Foxtail's spine as he drifted into an uneasy slumber. _"You can run from BloodClan, Foxtail, but you can't run from yourself."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Flamzystilllovesyou: Thank-you! I had been considering Shadowkit, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea, so you suggesting it let me know I was on the ight track :D Also, I _have_ considered putting him with one of the queens, I'm just undecided when it comes to him. Soon enough, everyone will understand why lol. Thanks again for the review and continued support!**

 **Sierra: Thank-you! I will definitely think about where I can squeeze in Iriskit! (I love the names Iriskit and Lilackit :3) and there will definitely be a lot more of Foxtail and Hailfall as the story progresses! I adore their bond, and can't wait to show everyone more of it!**

 **THANK YOU BOTH SO MUCH.**

 **I love feedback almost more than I love my puppy. And I love this little snot quite a bit. (I don't love anything more than my cats though. Sorrynotsorry.) Really though. I appreciate the heck out of you guys. I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Shh, hush, little ones…"

Feathertail woke slowly, a purr immediately bubbling in her throat as she recognized Cedarheart's smooth voice. "You stayed," she observed drowsily.

"Of course I stayed," Cedarheart murmured, rasping his tongue gently across her ear. "Anything for you, Feathertail."

The young queen yawned and stretched, focusing her gaze on the kits nestled into her thick belly fur. "They're so perfect," she exhaled softly.

"Like you," Cedarheart purred. "The she-kits, especially."

"Hmm," Feathertail hummed contently. "We should name them…" She looked more closely at their three kits. The first born was a silver tabby like her, with a splash of snowy fur on her chest and matching white forepaws. Next to her was the only tom, with fur as black as night. The last she-kit had already fluffy white fur with barely visible dappled gray tabby pattern.

"What about Cloudkit?" Cedarheart suggested softly, flicking his ears towards the little white she-kit.

"It's perfect," the lithe tabby queen touched her tail-tip to the little black tom. "Shadowkit," she offered. Cedarheart blinked, the emotion in his eyes letting Feathertail know how much their kit carrying the name of his Clan meant to him.

"And…" The dark warrior averted his gaze to look at the silver tabby. "Mintkit."

"Mintkit, Shadowkit, and Cloudkit," Unbridled joy coursed through Feathertail's veins as the names rolled off her tongue. _My kits._ Our _kits._ Everything she'd been longing for since Sandstorm's kitting had come to her—she couldn't imagine herself being happier than she was lying there beside Cedarheart, watching their kits sleep.

"Good morning!" Sorreltail's bright greeting was punctuated with a large yawn. Shaken from her thoughts, Feathertail mewed a warm greeting back. "Were those names I just heard?"

"They were." Cedarheart lifted his chin proudly.

"Good names, too," Mosspelt purred, scooting out of her own nest to greet the newest arrivals. Hawk-kit and Shinekit followed her curiously, their ears pricked and eyes wide with wonder.

"They're so cute!" Shinekit squeaked in a hushed tone.

"Is it going to take forever for them to get big enough to play, too?" Try as he might to seem exasperated, there was no hiding the fascination in Hawk-kit's eyes.

"Yes," Feathertail murmured apologetically. "It'll be a while before they can leave the nest." Sorreltail's kits had only just started exploring the cave, and were still too small for much more than a casual game of moss-ball. Adderkit was getting closer to Hawk-kit's size every day, though. Feathertail couldn't help but to wonder if they would be apprenticed before they left Hightstones.

A rustle in the brambles and a familiar scent announced Foxtail's arrival. Behind him was Stormfur, a plump vole clamped in his jaws.

"Alright, alright," Whitetail stretched luxuriously and stood. "That's two too many for me. Come on, kits. Outside. Let's play a while." Hawk-kit was the first out of the nursery, followed closely by Gorsekit and Honeykit. Once all of the older kits had followed Whitetail, Mosspelt slipped out as well.

"It is a bit crowded in here, isn't it?" Foxtail observed with a twitch of his whiskers.

"It keeps it warm," Sorreltail admitted. "It's only when all you toms start stuffing yourselves in that it seems cramped."

Stormfur didn't seem to even notice the exchange. He brought the vole to Feathertail and pressed his muzzle against hers. "Congratulations," he purred thickly. "They're beautiful."

"Aren't they?" Feathertail gazed proudly down at her kits. "We've just named them."

"Oh?" Foxtail came to look into the nest. "What are their names?"

Pulling the vole closer with a sharp claw, Cedarheart shot Feathertail a pointed look and took over. "The silver and white she-kit is Mintkit, the smaller white she-kit is Cloudkit, and the black tom is Shadowkit."

"Great names," Foxtail nodded his approval, his dark eyes glowing with pride as if he'd fathered them himself.

Feathertail tucked hungrily into her fresh-kill while her littermates and Cedarheart started talking patrols and battle tactics to use against BloodClan. It seemed, for now at least, that the birth of her kits had lessened the tension between Stormfur and Cedarheart. With a heavy sigh, Feathertail sent a quick prayer to StarClan. _Let it last,_ she pleaded silently. _At least until they're old enough to be apprenticed._

* * *

The joy of Feathertail's successful kitting was tempered by the harshness of the leaf-bare they faced. Though Foxtail's plan to distract BloodClan was working, their patrols were stretched thin and there was never enough prey to go around.

"Mother, Mintkit's causing trouble again!"

Feathertail was shaken from her thoughts as Shadowkit ran to her side. His black fur was fluffed out against the cold, and his bright blue eyes were round with worry. "Easy, Shadowkit," Feathertail gave the ruffled kit a couple of brisk licks to soothe him. "Tell me what's going on."

"It's Mintkit!" He repeated fervently. "She's trying to dig a tunnel through the snow to get outside."

Feathertail purred in blatant amusement. Taken aback by her laughter, Shadowkit huffed self-conciously. "I'm not laughing at you, Shadowkit," she assured her son. "I'm laughing at your sister. Underneath all of this snow," she beckoned around the camp with her tail, "is just a stone floor. No matter how hard she digs, she's not going to make it under the walls."

"Oh." Shadowkit blinked. "Should I tell her?" His eyes trailed to where Feathertail could see puffs of snow flying into the air. _That must be Mintkit. I can't take my eyes off of her for a second…_

"No," mewed Feathertail. "Let her dig. She'll learn her lesson soon enough."

Looking smug, Shadowkit settled next to her, pressing close against her thicker fur. He looked every bit his father's son as he watched his sister's futile attempt at mischief through sparkling eyes.

Purring quietly to herself at the realization, Feathertail let her own gaze sweep the camp. Near the apprentices' den, Smokepaw and Springpaw were demonstrating hunting crouches to Adderkit and Shinekit. Tumblekit and Hawk-kit tussled nearby while Cloudkit swatted playfully at Smokepaw's twitching tail. Foxtail and Hailfall were watching them as well, Feathertail noticed, sitting in a faint patch of sunlight near the rock tumble. She knew why. It was no secret that Foxtail was counting the days until her kits were strong enough to travel so they could leave—the only wild card was Cloudkit. In her short moon and a half of life, Cloudkit had been sick off and on frequently. Despite her fluffy fur, her pelt was still kit-thin, and next to her siblings she looked as tiny as a newborn.

Still, she was a lively kit, with every bit of Cedarheart's independence and sharp humor. Feathertail refused to act as if she was different from Mintkit and Shadowkit—and her siblings were just as resolute. _She'll grow out of it,_ the pretty queen sighed quietly. _Hailfall came through much worse as a kit._

"Cedarheart's back!" Shadowkit jumped to his paws as his father stalked through the entrance tunnel, laden with leaf-bare thin fresh-kill. Sootfur and Thistlepaw followed, though the apprentice carried only a couple of scratches and Sootfur was limping heavily as he carried his catch. Sootfur deposited his prey and moved to report to Foxtail while Cedarheart passed the fresh-kill pile completely to join Feathertail outside the nursery.

The light gray tabby stood to greet her mate, touching her nose affectionately to his. "What happened?" She blinked curiously as she saw the fresh scratches that laced his muscular shoulders. Cedarheart shrugged nonchalantly.

"We were attacked while we were out hunting," he growled. "We beat them easily enough—even managed to take the piece of fresh-kill they'd caught on our territory."

Shadowkit was staring up at his father with admiration. "I'm going to be a warrior as strong as you when I grow up!" He swatted at Cedarheart's forelegs, and the warrior crouched down to face his son.

"Is that so?" He snickered. "You've got a good bit of growing to do, first." With a casual nudge of his paw he rolled the kit over. Squealing in delight, Shadowkit jumped back to his paws and launched a more energetic attack. Warmth flooded Feathertail as she watched Cedarheart play with their son. He rolled his pale green eyes as he rolled onto his back. Shadowkit scrambled on top of him and the dark warrior grunted in mock pain.

"You got me," he groaned.

"Really?"

"No," Cedarheart snorted and cuffed the black kit gently over the ear. "Get off me so I can eat."

"Yes, Cedarheart!" Shadowkit scrambled back to Feathertail's side and stayed there as Cedarheart lay beside them. Sandwiched between his parents, the black kit felt warm and drowsy. In moments he was sound asleep.

"He really admires you," Feathertail purred, gently drawing her tongue across Cedarheart's wounds. "They all do."

"Speaking of," Cedarheart swallowed his bite. "Where are the other two scraps?"

"Mintkit is trying to dig to freedom," Feathertail explained with a flick of her tail towards the shallow scoop she'd managed to dig. "And Cloudkit is with the other kits playing with Smokepaw."

Cedarheart let out an exasperated sigh. "Where does Mintkit get this hard-headedness from?"

"I wonder," Feathertail mewed dryly.

"Oh, is that how it is?" The dark gray warrior growled playfully.

Feathertail flicked her tail-tip across his nose. "You're the one that stalked the thunderpath for days trying to catch me on patrol."

"I don't regret it." He meowed instantly. "Besides, you patrolled the Thunderpath often after that—I caught your scent so don't try to say you didn't."

With a resigned sigh, Feathertail buried her muzzle in her mate's fur. "Maybe she gets some from both of us, then."

Idly, she realized that Cedarheart had brought two mice with him. "Oh," she blinked. "Is that for me?" Her stomach growled at the thought. It was sunhigh already, and she hadn't eaten since the night before.

"It is." Cedarheart pushed it towards her. "You need to stop sharing with Sorreltail and Mosspelt. They'll get their own pieces. You have three kits to nurse."

"But…"

"Hailfall is on my side," the former ShadowClan warrior countered testily. "If you don't believe me call him over here."

"No," Feathertail huffed. "I believe you." Hailfall had told her the same exact thing only days prior. _"The warriors will make sure every queen is well fed. You and Sorreltail especially need to eat your own fresh-kill. You have three kits relying on you for food, and Cloudkit needs all of the extra nutrients she can get."_

"Good. So when I bring you another piece of fresh-kill later, I better not see you offer it to anyone else." Without waiting for an answer, Cedarheart stood and swiped his tongue around his jaws. "I've got to lead the next patrol." He ducked his head and licked her ears. "I'll be back soon."

Feathertail sighed as she watched him trot across the clearing to collect Smokepaw from his mock training session. Rowanclaw and Springpaw joined the patrol and the four cats trudged out into the cold.

"Mother, I'm hungry…" Shadowkit yawned and stretched as he woke from his small nap.

"I know, dearest. Go back in the nursery, I'll go fetch your sisters." Feathertail finished her meal and padded to the slowly-growing hole Mintkit was digging. As she approached, Mintkit let out a frustrated growl and scrambled out of the snow.

"Mother!" She wailed. "I keep digging and digging but this dark snow won't _budge_!"

"That's because it's not snow," Feathertail ushered the boisterous kit towards the nursery with her plumy tail. "Its rock—the floor of the cave is the same as the walls."

"Oh…" Mintkit's shoulders slumped.

"Get warmed up," Feathertail murmured sympathetically. "I'll be right back with Cloudkit, then you can eat and take a nice long nap."

Two kits down, Feathertail sought out Cloudkit. The tiny white she-kit was playing with the gentler Softkit while the others rolled about in a tangle of paws and tails. As she approached, the tabby queen could see that the little kit's nose was wet, and her paws trembled.

"Cloudkit," Feathertail called gently as she approached. "What did I tell you about playing outside?"

"But my paws aren't cold!" The small kit protested as her mother approached.

"Of course they're not." Flicking her tail against Softkit's nose to let the older kit know she wasn't cross with her, Feathertail bent and scooped Cloudkit up by her scruff. Two sets of concerned blue eyes followed them back to the nursery, one as pale as the snowfall and the other as dark as the midnight sky.

 _Keep watching,_ Feathertail thought with a flash of protective fury. _She'll grow stronger soon; they all will._

Watching the three kits nurse, Feathertail hoped beyond hope that she was right.

 **A/N: I know there wasn't much to this chapter, but I really wanted to give everyone a glimpse at Cedarheart's feelings for Feathertail and their kits. I like portraying him as being kind of distant, but caring deep down and struggling with expressing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! More to come later today~!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. I just want them to hurry up and reach their new home**

 **Sierra: Thank you! I think in chapter 4 it took all of the periods in your name and thought I was trying to put in a link... I'll just use Sierra from now on to be safe :D I appreciate your reviews a lot! I like the pairings you're suggesting, but some of them mayyy not be viable depending on how the next few chapters turn out... You'll understand soon enough :3 Thanks again, I hope to keep hearing from you!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _"It's time."_

Hailfall woke with a sharp inhale. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breath coming in shallow gasps. The brilliant light of the moonstone was fading. Littlecloud stood shakily beside him. Beckoning his apprentice with his tail, Hailfall staggered into the tunnel of Mothermouth. His paws trembled with the force of his dream. He could still hear the distant roar of water in his ears—still see the magnificent waterfall as it tumbled and split and poured down a series of sheer walls and rocks.

The pale tabby picked up his pace as he caught wind of the fresh air outside Mothermouth. _Oakheart's right,_ he realized with a spark of excitement. _New-leaf is upon us—it's time._

Littlecloud started talking as soon as they burst into the open. "Did StarClan come to you, too?" His voice was thick with anticipation.

"Yes," Hailfall hurried along the rocky path around the back of Highstones. "More clearly than they have since we fled the forest."

Littlecloud's eyes shone. "It's time," he echoed. "Right?"

"It's time." Hailfall agreed. He felt as if his paws had wings. _This is news Foxtail won't mind waking up to hear._

Nodding to Tawnypelt, who was sitting guard, Hailfall slipped into LostClan's camp. He wasn't surprised to see Foxtail sitting in the center of the camp, his eyes dark and bright at the same time as he stood to greet the medicine cats.

"How did it go?" The red-furred warrior touched noses with his brother.

"StarClan came to us," Hailfall reported breathlessly. "I have seen where they want us to go."

Foxtail was circling them before Hailfall had finished speaking. "When can we leave?" His tail flicked to and fro as he paced.

"Dawn," answered Hailfall. "Oakheart's only message was, 'It's time.'"

"Raggedstar told me the same thing," Littlecloud added.

Foxtail was almost trembling. "Brilliant. You've both done brilliantly. Go rest, I'll relieve Tawnypelt so she can get some sleep before we leave."

Touching his tail to his brother's shoulder, Hailfall drew him closer for a moment. "It's almost over," he promised the anxious warrior. "Soon there will be no need to spill blood."

Midnight blue eyes flickered in the light of the half-moon. "I know."

They stood still for a moment, their pelts just brushing, until—as if on a silent cue—they went their separate ways. _You're paws can be washed clean in the waterfall,_ Hailfall added silently. _When we reach our new home you won't ever have to kill again._

Sleep came easily to the pale silver tom, and he woke full of restless energy. He knew most of it was overflow from Foxtail. The red-furred tom was flitting about the camp like a firefly, making sure every cat was ready for the journey ahead. When Hailfall and Littlecloud had distributed the last of the travelling herbs, Foxtail climbed the tumble of rocks.

"Cats of LostClan!" The summons rang in the cave. "As you all know, StarClan has sent a sign to Hailfall and Littlecloud—today we leave for our new home!"

Cheers and excited meows followed his words.

"Before we leave though," Foxtail continued, "there's something I'd like to do. Smokepaw, Volepaw? Where are you, Crowpaw? Come forward you three." As he found the three apprentices in the gathered cats he called them forward. "These past moons you have gone above and beyond your duties as apprentices. It's time you all took your warrior names." The three apprentices stepped forward. Smokepaw's amber eyes were glowing, but he kept the tremor from his paws. Volepaw had no such luck, and Crowpaw's tail lashed eagerly.

"I, Foxtail, leader of LostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Smokepaw, Volepaw, Crowpaw…" His eyes locked with those of each apprentice in turn. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Volepaw burst out.

Crowpaw echoed more softly but more firmly, "I do."

"I do," Smokepaw spoke last, lifting his chin high.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. "Smokepaw, from this moment you will be known as Smokepelt. StarClan honors your wit and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LostClan." Foxtail rested his muzzle on the new warrior's head, and received the traditional lick on his shoulder in response. Cedarheart looked ready to burst with pride as his former apprentice moved to sit next to him.

"Volepaw," Foxtail continued. "From this moment on you will be known as Volewhisker. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LostClan."

When the small brown tom took his place next to Loudbelly, Foxtail turned to Crowpaw. "Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowflight. StarClan honors your speed and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LostClan."

"Smokepelt! Volewhisker! Crowflight!"

The call erupted from the gathered Clan as they pressed around the newly named warriors to congratulate them. When the voices had quieted, Foxtail spoke again.

"We are leaving now, so you won't have the opportunity to sit vigil as out traditions dictate, but tonight you will stand guard as LostClan rests." With that, he leapt from his perch and moved towards the entrance. Hailfall followed more slowly, falling in step beside Stormfur and Feathertail. Cedarheart was ushering Shadowkit and Mintkit forward, keeping them between his front paws, while Feathertail nudged Cloudkit forward.

"This is it," the pale medicine cat mewed to Stormfur. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready," the gray warrior affirmed. "Are you?"

Hailfall nodded. "I'm certain of the path StarClan has laid out for us." He turned his pale blue gaze to Cloudkit. She was still much smaller than her littermates, though her rich green gaze was as sharp as a warrior's claw. "Feathertail," he prompted the queen gently, knowing very well how testy she could be about Cloudkit's health. _Cedarheart's temper is rubbing off on her._ "Let me know if Cloudkit needs anything, okay?"

Feathertail's eyes blazed for a moment, then softened. "I will," she promised him quietly. "I know you'll make sure she's okay."

Hailfall nodded his confirmation. That taken care of, he bounded ahead to Foxtail's side. We want to keep the rising sun to our left," he told his brother. "It should always set to the right."

"Alright," Foxtail set their course, and a slow but steady pace. Hailfall kept busy. He padded from one cat to the next, checking pads and fatigue. Littlecloud carried a bundle of emergency supplies, applying ointment where Hailfall ordered and helping him keep eyes on the kits. By sundown, Highstones was but a memory, and the small Clan sank gratefully into the shelter Stormfur had found. Warriors and apprentices hunted while Hailfall and Littlecloud checked and double-checked the queens and kits.

"Want to share?"

Hailfall started. Foxtail dropped a plump rabbit at his paws. "Sure," he purred. The brothers settled down at the edge of the group of cats.

"How long do you think we'll have to travel?" Foxtail asked quietly, letting Hailfall have first bite.

Hailfall swallowed and shook his head. "I'm not sure," he mewed apologetically. "I'll know it when we get there, though. That I _am_ sure of."

* * *

In a short number of days, Hailfall wished Oakheart had been more clear. He dreamed of the waterfall with every passing night—of the way it caught fire in light of the setting sun—but he had no way of telling the Clan how close they were, never mind how far away they might be. The scenery started to blur together, all fresh green hues of new-leaf, but no sign of the waterfall from his dreams. For the unity they shared when they left, after a half-moon of travel every trial led to an argument. Stormfur and Cedarheart disagreed over every single thing they could find, from where to hunt to when to stop at night and who should be on guard. Foxtail let them; he seemed to always take their different opinions into consideration when making a decision, but it was obvious that Stormfur was disgruntled any time their littermate took Cedarheart's side.

A divide was forming. Warriors and apprentices were taking sides and beginning to drift apart.

 _How can we make such a journey if we start splintering apart now?_

Only the queens seemed unaffected by the rising tensions. They looked after each other and helped with the care of every kit.

 _If the warriors break in two, what will the queens do?_

A heavy sigh left Hailfall's lips as he turned his gaze away from the stars and to the ragged group of cats lying in the grass below the hill he sat on. Stormfur was playing with Sorreltail's and Feathertail's younger kits, letting them clamber over him and playing along with their game. Foxtail was sitting with Sootfur; the two warriors had their head bent close together, Hailfall guessed they were talking about how to tackle tomorrow. Feathertail and Mosspelt shared tongues while they watched the kits. Volewhisker and Thistlepaw were just returning from a hunt; Hailfall was surprised at how well the relaxed warrior and fiery apprentice got along. It didn't take a medicine cat to see the destiny that lay between the two cats as they deposited their fresh-kill with brushing pelts.

"Asking StarClan for answers?"

Hailfall greeted his apprentice with a flick of his ears. "StarClan and myself," he sighed. "I'm worried about how distant some of our warriors are becoming."

Littlecloud nodded solemnly. "It certainly doesn't look good. Some won't even share meals with others now."

Hailfall snickered inwardly at the image of Stormfur and Cedarheart sharing a meal that rose unbidden in his mind. "I hope StarClan brings us to the end of our journey soon," he finally meowed. "LostClan can't take much more of this tension." Littlecloud only hummed thoughtfully, and the two medicine cats both turned their eyes towards the stars.

 _Talk to me, Oakheart… Help me see that we're on the right path._

* * *

"Is the rising sun to your left?" Hailfall spun to face Oakheart's amused gaze. "And the setting sun to your right?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Hailfall mewed pointedly.

The starry warrior blinked sympathetically at the medicine cat. "It'll be clear soon," he rumbled. His tone was nearly apologetic. "But there's nothing I can share with you now. Be strong, little one."

"What if LostClan falls apart?" He objected, panic rising in his chest.

Oakheart's eyes flashed, and in them Hailfall glimpsed the brilliance of the moon sparkling on water and the splash of land he knew they were to call home. "What if it's meant to?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stormfur wasn't sure when he first felt it, but it grew stronger with each passing day.

He didn't belong there.

Feathertail had Cedarheart now—now matter how Stormfur tried to tell her to leave him she wouldn't be swayed. She loved the former-ShadowClan warrior. Stormfur loved her kits, and they loved him, but Cedarheart would always mean more to them, too.

But Stormfur couldn't bring himself to hate the other warrior. He was strong and clever, and no matter how Stormfur disagreed with him he always did have at least a somewhat valid point. So no, Stormfur couldn't hate him. Still he couldn't help but to feel that they couldn't coexist. Their care for Feathertail brought them to mostly peaceable terms but he knew it wouldn't last, and Stormfur knew he couldn't keep acting as if he felt Cedarheart was a Clan-mate.

Foxtail was physically trembling under the weight of the responsibility that had been thrust upon him when they chose him to lead. In an attempt to help his closest friend, Stormfur had started taking more responsibility himself. In doing so, the feeling grew and molded into something new. Something frightening.

Stormfur wanted to lead.

He wasn't sure if it was to relieve Foxtail's stress—to cast some light into the shadows of his dark blue eyes—or simply because he was _comfortable_ at the head of patrols now. He looked forward to making decisions; he longed to separate patrols _his_ way, to try a different method of training for the apprentices. Whatever the reason, Stormfur couldn't decide how to breach the topic. Would Foxtail think of it as a betrayal if he offered to take the lead? Would the others follow him as they followed Foxtail?

 _How will I ever know if I never find a way to talk to some cat about it?_

"Stormfur, could you come here for a second?"

The gray warrior gave himself a rough shake. "Coming." He padded quietly to Foxtail's side. "What is it?"

The red-furred tom flicked his ears. "I want to cross that ridge there by nightfall," he told him. "Do you think we can make it?"

Stormfur narrowed his eyes and gauged the distance. It was a barren stretch of land. If they couldn't make it to the mentioned ridge by nightfall they'd be sleeping in the open. "We don't have much choice, do we?"

Foxtail sighed. "I suppose not. I was hoping you might see something I missed."

"Sorry," Stormfur touched his nose to his friend's shoulder. "I wish I did."

The sun rose slowly, bringing a faint light to Foxtail's midnight eyes. "We should get moving."

Stormfur nodded. "I'll go wake everyone." He flicked his tail in farewell and turned back to the Clan. Smokepelt and Whitetail were already awake, slowly picking their way through the ranks and nudging their Clan-mates awake. Stormfur gave Sootfur a nudge.

"It's time to go," he explained as the black warrior blinked up at him. When he got a nod, Stormfur moved to Thistlepaw. The prickly apprentice was curled close to Volewhisker's side.

"Wake up, you two." He prodded both cats with a wide forepaw. "Thistlepaw, wake Sagepaw, would you?"

"Sure, sure," Thistlepaw rolled her eyes as she stretched.

"It could be worse," Volewhisker mewed brightly. "You could have to wake Crowflight!"

Thistlepaw snorted, but her eyes were without scorn. Volewhisker's cheery sense of humor had taken the edge off of Thistlepaw's tongue, even if only when she was talking to him.

Feathertail was already awake, bathing Mintkit as the kit wailed in protest. Stormfur joined his sister, pleased to see Cloudkit standing steadily on all four paws. "Good morning."

"Stormfur!" Shadowkit bounced to his side, his black fur already sleek and shining in the dawn light. "Will you play with us?"

"Please?" Cloudkit added, her dark green eyes glowing as she craned her neck to look up at him.

"No, little ones, we don't have time to play this morning," Feathertail released Mintkit with a satisfied nod. "Foxtail is calling for us to go now."

"I'm sick of traveling," Mintkit spat. "We never get to play and we have to spend all day walking or being carried…"

"We'll be done travelling soon," Feathertail promised softly. Stormfur could tell by the exhaustion in her eyes that she was trying to convince herself as well.

Stormfur licked her shoulder. "We will," he affirmed. "I can feel it."

It seemed he wasn't the only one; once they got moving a new tension started filling the air. No cat asked to stop and hunt at sunhigh, all of the kits bounced eagerly through the ranks, filled with energy they hadn't had in half a moon. Hailfall seemed the most affected, loping along at his brother's side with his ears pricked and his tail-tip flicking restlessly.

Stormfur's heart started to beat faster. His paws moved faster, and he picked up speed until he was at Foxtail's side. He just barely heard Hailfall's choked whisper.

"We're here." The medicine cat raced ahead, the fur along his spine bristling in excitement. Foxtail pelted after him, and Stormfur kept pace with the red-furred warrior. They reached the top of the ridge as the sun touched the horizon. Ahead of them stretched the most beautiful sight Stormfur had ever seen. To the left was a huge forest, its trees tall and filled with new-leaf growth. A waterfall fell from the forest over a sheer cliff. It seemed to catch fire in the light of the setting sun as it tumbled down into the pool below. From the pool, a valley sprawled between the grand walls of the canyon that had to have been cut by the waterfall over countless seasons.

"This is it," Hailfall breathed. "This is the place StarClan showed me."

"We should rest here for the night," Foxtail couldn't keep still, shifting his weight from paw to paw. "We can take a patrol down tomorrow to find a camp."

Stormfur blinked curiously at his litter-mate, taken aback. "Down?" He echoed.

"Did you see the size of that valley? There's bound to be a camp down there somewhere." Foxtail's tone was eager and confident.

"But what about the forest?" The dark gray warrior longed to sleep beneath the trees as he had in their old home. "It's more sheltered, and I'd bet anything there's fish in the river that makes that waterfall."

"I can smell the rabbits in that valley from here," Cedarheart's voice set Stormfur's claws scraping at the ground beneath his feet.

"Since when did ShadowClan hunt rabbits?" Stormfur challenged him.

"Since when did ThunderClan fish?" For the first time in a long time, Rowanclaw came to his Clan-mate's defense.

"Enough," Foxtail looked alarmed. Stepping between the quarreling cats, he raised his voice to address all of LostClan. "We'll rest here tonight," he announced. "Split into patrols and hunt. Tomorrow we have to decide where to make camp."

Stormfur cast one last glare at Rowanclaw and Cedarheart before he rejoined the rest of the Clan. He called to Thistlepaw and Sootfur and set to clear his mind with a hunt. They had each caught something when Thistlepaw finally spoke up.

"It's like home, isn't it?" Her green eyes were on the forest. It seemed to be glowing in the steadily fading sunlight.

"It is," Sootfur purred. "I'm sure Foxtail will want to make it our new home."

"I know I do," Stormfur agreed. "I can taste the squirrels already."

Thistlepaw's whiskers twitched. "Volewhisker offered to teach me to fish." Her eyes glowed at the prospect. "I'm sure he'd like to live there, too."

Stormfur curled his tail in amusement, and exchanged a knowing glance with Sootfur. It was clear that Thistlepaw didn't realize how transparent her feeling for the young warrior were.

When they returned, Stormfur ate in silence, listening to his Clan-mates' chatter. He could see it—there were going to be problems tomorrow.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to Stormfur that night, and he woke before the sun was in the sky. Foxtail and Hailfall sat at the crest of the ridge, looking across the vast land they had found. Stormfur joined them quietly.

"Good morning," Hailfall mewed softly.

"Morning," Stormfur's eyes wandered to the left. "Have you thought about where we'll search for a camp?"

Foxtail shook his head. "I want to let the Clan decide."

Unsettled, Stormfur glanced at his friend. "But where do _you_ want to find a camp?"

The red warrior sighed. "I'd like to give the valley below a try," he finally admitted. "It's not the forest that I'm used to, but I've seen large birds circling the lower ledges, and the rabbit scent _is_ strong."

Silence fell between the three cats. Hailfall glanced between the warriors, thoughts swimming like minnows in the depths of his eyes.

"Foxtail, everyone's awake already," Tawnypelt's voice reached them easily from the throng of cats behind them.

"Alright then." He pressed against Hailfall's side for a moment, as if drawing strength from his brother. "Let's go." The three toms padded back to the other cats together. The huddled anxiously, their eyes bright with anticipation.

"Cats of LostClan, we have found the place StarClan meant us to settle. Now we just have to decide what territory we'd like to call home." Foxtail's voice was even despite the tremble in his paws.

Stormfur raised his tail immediately. "I think we should search for a camp in the forest," he announced. He saw Tawnypelt nodding, and caught the excited glint in Volewhisker's eye as he bent to murmur something in Thistlepaw's ear. "There's plenty of shelter and a river full of fish."

"The river flows through the valley below as well," the quiet objection came from Whitetail. The small queen met Stormfur's gaze evenly. "The open hills suit rabbit hunting."

"I'll never be comfortable under trees," Crowflight put in testily.

"I'll never be comfortable in the open," Sorreltail countered. "Especially not with kits."

Whitetail blinked at the younger queen, seeming surprised. "My kits have never been in danger."

"I'd feel better if mine were near water," Mosspelt spoke up, her eyes wandering to the waterfall."

"There's water in both places," Foxtail assured her, speaking for the first time on the matter. "And perhaps there's more shelter in the canyon below than we can see from here."

"Then you think we should live down there?" Loudbelly's tone was dubious.

Cedarheart's tail lashed. "He's not the only one. I think we'd be better off there as well."

 _Of course you would,_ Stormfur ground his teeth together, _because I think otherwise._

"I think so, too," Smokepelt stood beside his mentor. "It reminds me of home."

Before long, arguments were erupting through the Clan. Fur bristled and tails lashed. Stormfur felt his own hackles raising.

 _Why can't we make a decision? We held together so long… Surely if this was where StarClan intended us to be it would be easier to make a decision?_

"Stop!" Foxtail's authoritative yowl brought quiet, however tense. "The sun is up and the queens need to be fed. Split into patrols and hunt. We'll discuss more once everyone has eaten."

"Let's climb down," Cedarheart beckoned to Foxtail with his ears.

Stormfur opened his mouth to object, but his litter-mate was already meowing an eager agreement and bounding away. The gray warrior snapped his jaws shut and spun to find a patrol of his own—one to take into the forest. He saw Loudbelly, Volewhisker, and Thistlepaw waiting for him.

"Are you coming?" His apprentice called tauntingly.

Whiskers twitching, Stormfur hurried to join them. Energy sparked like lightning in his paws the closer to the forest they got. _No matter what it takes,_ he thought to himself as they slipped into the tantalizing undergrowth. _This_ must _be our home._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hailfall watched with dismay as the Clan his brother had brought together fell to pieces on the ridge overlooking their new home. Rowanclaw would only bring prey to Feathertail and Whitetail, who had decided they preferred the canyon as their home. Similarly, Loudbelly only hunted for Sorreltail and Mosspelt, who wanted to live in the forest. Sootfur was reluctant to talk to Foxtail, and Foxtail refused to be swayed.

"If something doesn't happen soon, we're going to need cobwebs," Littlecloud fretted at Hailfall's side.

"We'll need more than cobwebs," the pale medicine cat sighed. "Something bigger than us is at work here—I just can't figure out what."

Littlecloud turned incredulous amber eyes to his mentor. "StarClan, of course," he insisted. "In time, they'll all see that StarClan meant for us to live in the forest, then everything will be okay."

Ice blue eyes widened minutely. "StarClan meant for us to live in the forest?" Hailfall echoed. "But Littlecloud, in my dreams Oakheart has shown me the waterfall… and then the canyon below."

"But…" Littlecloud's confidence faltered. "Raggedstar has always shown me the forest, shining in the sunlight… Have I misread the signs he's given me?"

"No," Hailfall hurried to assure the panicked tabby. "No, I don't think so. I think we just haven't read _all_ of the signs… It has to be right in front of us."

A heavy silence fell between them, broken only by the sounds of frustrated hissing and growling from their Clan-mates as they argued. Darkness was pressing into Hailfall's mind, deep and suffocating. _Have we been wrong all along?_ His chest ached as he struggled to find the breaths to fill his lungs. _Did I bring them all this way to start a war?_

"I have to go." His voice was a choked whisper. He didn't give Littlecloud time to protest. "Check the kits again. I'll… I'll be back."

The pale silver tabby stood on shaking legs and forced his paws to move. He wasn't sure where he had to go, but he couldn't be _there_. There was somewhere he needed to be—somewhere he could get answers. Oakheart's voice haunted him as he veered down the path that would lead him into the canyon. _"Maybe it's meant to."_

 _That can't be right!_ Hailfall relished the soft grass beneath his paws as he padded towards the pool the waterfall fell into. It was sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight, cascading down the cliffs and gathering in smaller pools along the way. _We had to come together to survive. If we break apart now, how will we make it?_

The medicine cat sat there for a long time—longer than he realized. When he focused on the world outside his thoughts again the moon was rising. _Fox-dung!_ He rose stiffly, ready to surrender. Then he saw the starlight. It glimmered in the pool and up the sheets of water that poured into it. The spray glimmered like frost as it dusted the path before him. His paws moves unbidden, carrying him to the thin trail. Hailfall's heart was pounding in his ears as he climbed the nearly sheer path. It passed behind the waterfall as points, sometimes it widened into a ledge where the waterfall split and gathered in a pool of moonlight before continuing its descent. When he could hardly see the canyon below, Hailfall saw it. A large hollow in the cliffside. Like the other ledges a pool of water gathered. The space around the pool was much larger though—easily as large as Fourtrees. A large piece of rock from the cliff seemed to have fallen near the pool, standing as tall as the Great Rock.

 _Could this be…_

Hailfall didn't have time to linger on the thought. His paws kept moving, treading carefull around the edge of the pool and behind the sheer curtain of water. The moonlight filtered straight through, shining on the water than ran down the walls and gathered in a smaller pool towards the back of the cavern.

Understand crested over Hailfall like the wave of blood in his dreams so many seasons ago. _The Moonpool._ His whole body quivered as he approached the shining pool. _Share your wisdom with me… please…_ He lay carefully at the water's edge and lapped a few glimmering drops. Ice and starlight rushing through his veins as sleep overcame him.

Slowly, Hailfall blinked, surprised to find himself outside again, in the large hollow. Warriors of StarClan were gathered there, some familiar from Hailfall's trips to the Moonstone, other from seeing them in their final battle.

"Firestar," he breathed almost silently, spotting his father's flaming pelt. Steadfast at his side was his mother. "Mother…"

"You've done well," Firestar's purr rumbled from deep in his chest, thick with emotion.

"We're proud of you," Cindercloud added, her eyes bright with the wisdom of StarClan. "And Foxtail, too."

Oakheart stood on Cinderpelt's other side, and he stepped forward with an apologetic glance at Cindercloud. "Now is not the time," he reminded them gently. "We brought you here to share a message with you, Hailfall."

The medicine cat felt the fur on his spine tingling. "Is this where Littlecloud and I will come to speak with you?"

"Yes," the red-brown warrior purred. "Every half-moon you will come here to share tongues with us. And every full moon, this will be your Gathering place."

"Gathering place…?" Hailfall looked up at the large rock, where Bluestar and Leopardstar were sharing tongues like littermates.

"Yes," Oakheart's tone was calm and resolute. "It is a warrior's loyalty to his Clan that makes him strong," the great warrior continued. "It is time for LostClan to be found. Though their opinions are as different as the sun and the moon, there are two leaders that must come here tomorrow and accept their new names."

"Then we are to become two Clans," Hailfall murmured. Everything was beginning to make sense. "That's why Littlecloud has been dreaming of the forest—he's to be the medicine cat of their Clan."

Firestar bowed his head. "Yes. Now you must hurry, Hailfall. If the leaders haven't come to us by tomorrow night everything will fall to ruin."

"But…"

Hailfall was awake in an instant. He scrambled to his paws, desperately longing to have more time. _But how will I know who to send to you?_

Shaking his head in frustration, Hailfall turned and hurried from the cavern. His paws were light as feathers as he scrambled down the steep trail. His claws tore, but he hardly noticed. As the sun broke the horizon, the sounds reached him—the screeching of fighting cats.

 _For StarClan's sake!_ The medicine cat put on speed, erupting over the ridge with a caterwaul that would rival Graystripe's battle cry.

" _Stop_!"

Foxtail thrust himself between the cats that had been fighting. Tawnypelt spat one last curse at Cedarheart before stalking away, and Crowflight's arctic glare never left Loudbelly as the pair separated.

"I have spoken with StarClan," Hailfall rasped. "I found where they mean to share tongues with us—and where we are to gather."

"Gather?" Sagepaw blinked curiously. "Like a Gathering?"

Hailfall nodded at the black-furred apprentice. "Yes. We aren't meant to choose one home," he continued as they looked to him with bewildered eyes. "We are meant to find _two_."

Murmurs broke out as the cats of LostClan took in the information. Foxtail stepped forward. "So we are to become two Clans?"

"Yes," Hailfall met his brother's gaze evenly. "SunClan in the forests above the waterfall, and MoonClan in the canyon below."

"But how are we to decide who will be a part of which Clan?" Mosspelt mewed anxiously.

"Can't you see?" Littlecloud's eyes were bright. Hailfall felt a glimmer of pride for his apprentice. "We already have." He flicked his ears towards the open ground between them.

"We've been drifting apart through the journey here," Hailfall spoke again, meeting every cat's gaze in turn. "And growing closer to those we will accept as our Clan-mates. Now, all we must do is choose two leaders to go to the Moonpool and share tongue with StarClan tonight."

"At least our choice is an easy one," Smokepelt mewed brightly to Crowflight.

Feathertail nodded energetically. "Yes," she agreed. "Foxtail should remain our leader." Mews of approval and appreciation rippled through their ranks. Foxtail bowed his head.

"I would never betray your trust in me," he murmured. "Tonight I will meet with StarClan to accept my name and nine lives."

The cats who had chosen the forest as their home were knotted together in a tight group, whispering amongst themselves. Finally, Sorreltail raised her voice.

"I think Stormfur should be our leader."

Hailfall watched his littermate's eyes light up in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Tanwypelt was nodding slowly, and Volewhisker was meowing excitedly to Sagepaw and Thistlepaw.

"Are you… sure?" Stormfur's amber eyes swept the cats that had chosen him.

"Yes," Sootfur purred. "You've proven yourself time and time again on this journey. We couldn't choose a better cat if we tried."

The gray warrior bowed his head. "Then I will go with Foxtail tonight."

Cedarheart stepped forward. "We should leave now," he suggested, his tone almost regretful.

"He's right," Hailfall looked between Foxtail and Stormfur. "You should return to your Clans as leaders—to your own territories, your own camps."

The two warriors looked at each other, too many emotions to name flashing in their eyes.

"You're going to be a great leader, Stormfur," Foxtail's voice was barely a whisper. "I know you will."

"So will you," Stormfur pressed his muzzle against Foxtail's. "I'll see you tonight, Foxtail."

"Tonight."

Hailfall felt his heart breaking as Stormfur stepped away. "You'll always be our brother," he offered quietly. "We'll hunt side by side again, amongst the stars."

"Not for a long while," Stormfur purred, rasping his tongue over Hailfall's ear. He turned to Cedarheart. "And you." He squared his shoulders and stepped forward. Cedarheart narrowed his eyes as the warrior whispered, "Take care of my sister. She loves you and those kits more than anything."

Cedarheart's pale eyes registered surprise, then understanding. "You will never understand how much she means to me," he growled back softly. "She'll always be safe and happy at my side—her and our kits."

Hailfall could hardly bear to watch as LostClan said its goodbyes. Tawnypelt brushed pelts with Rowanclaw and Crowflight, Loudbelly touched noses with Whitetail. The kits cried as they were separated, and slowly but surely, one lost Clan was found as two.

"Come now, MoonClan," Foxtail called. "We've got a lot to do before I travel to the Moonpool."

Hailfall travelled at Foxtail's side as they searched for a place to make camp.

"Look there!" Springpaw's excited squeal turned every cat's head. She was beckoning wildly towards a huge overhang that jutted out of the canyon wall. Beneath it was a flat space between two hills, decorated with clumps of sorrel and gorse.

"It'll be dry when it rains," Cedarheart meowed appreciatively.

"And the hills will block the wind," Whitetail purred.

Rowanclaw nudged his apprentice affectionately. "Well done, Springpaw. You've just found MoonClan's camp."

Hailfall's paws tingled with excitement as they padded down the slope and into the space they would come to call home. A tall cottonwood grew towards the edge of the clearing. Foxtail approached it immediately, jumping onto a large root and turning to look down at the potential camp.

"It's perfect," he purred.

Hailfall's eyes found a split in the wall. Reminded of Yellowfang's den in ThunderClan's camp, the medicine cat padded towards it. Sticking his head inside, he was relieved to see that it was spacious—plenty of room for herbs, his nest, _and_ any sick cats. Backing out again, he announced warmly, "This will be the medicine den."

"The nursery can go here," Feathertail stuck her head out of a clump of heather.

Cedarheart nodded, "We can pull some of those stray brambles over to reinforce it."

"And weave in gorse branches," Crowflight suggested.

"The rest of the brambles can make an entrance," Foxtail called from his perch. He jumped down to join his warriors.

"What about an apprentice den?" Springpaw wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Adderkit stepped forward. "We're nearly six moons—can't we stay in the apprentices' den?"

Foxtail blinked at the tabby kit. "You are six moons are you? How about this—tomorrow, when I've returned from the Moonpool, I'll give you your apprentice name. _Then_ you can sleep in the apprentices' den."

"What about us?" Mintkit looked appalled. "Aren't _we_ six moons yet?"

Cedarheart cuffed the kit gently over the ear. "Not even close."

Before long, a low hanging hazel bush between Foxtail's tree and the entrance was chosen for the warriors den, and a clump of gorse across the camp was chosen for the apprentices. As the sun started sinking, Hailfall motioned to his brother that it was time to go.

"Right. Cedarheart, organize a hunting patrol for the evening and tomorrow dawn patrol. We'll be back before you can say 'mouse.'" With that, Foxtail waved his tail to the newly formed Clan and padded alongside Hailfall towards the waterfall.

"Are you ready?" Hailfall murmured.

"No," Foxtail admitted softly, pressing close against his brother's side. Their contrasting fur clashed and mingled. "What if StarClan rejects me?"

"They won't." Hailfall didn't say anymore—he knew he didn't have to.

The brothers met Stormfur and Littlecloud at the gathering place.

"You may not speak once you pass behind the water," Hailfall explained. "And that silence must continue until you come back out. When you go in, lie beside the pool and drink from it. StarClan will bring you sleep."

When both warriors had nodded, Hailfall led the way into the cavern. As they entered, the moonlight shone through and set everything glittering. Foxtail's eyes were as dark as ever as he lay at the water's edge, his fur bleach white by the shining water. Hailfall lay beside him, their pelts just brushing as Foxtail lapped at the water and was pulled quickly into his dream.

 _Receive every life knowing that I'm beside you, Foxtail. Whether you are a fearsome hunter or a light of guidance, you will never be alone._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The air smelled of frost and starlight, and all around Foxtail was darkness. He shivered, chilled to the bone as his energy seemed to seep out of him. _Where is StarClan?_ He couldn't move, and could hardly breathe. Just as panic was beginning to consume him, he opened his eyes.

All around him glimmered the starry pelt of his warrior ancestors. He spotted more familiar faces than he cared to count, and countless others that had come and gone long before his time.

"Welcome, Foxtail." The voice sounded like one and many at the same time. "Are you ready to begin your new life?"

"I am," Foxtail rasped. _I hope._ Nine cats seemed to melt out of the surrounding warriors. Of those nine, one padded slowly towards him. The red warrior's heart leapt into his throat as the pretty tortoiseshell approached.

"I am Spottedleaf," she murmured. Her tone was soft and soothing. "I was the medicine cat before Yellowfang."

"Hailfall's told me about you," Foxtail stared at her in wonder.

Her amber eyes burned as she leaned down to touch her nose to the top of his head. "With this life, I give you faith. May you use it to push forward, even when you can see nothing but darkness. There is always starlight on the other side." A jolt of pain ripped through Foxtail's body, setting his blood to flame and burning him slowly from the inside out. He understood as the medicine cat stepped back into the ranks. It was the burning resolution of Hailfall's faith—in StarClan and in him.

Trembling, Foxtail looked up again to see Graystripe approaching. His father's best friend looked as cheery as ever, his wide paws kicking up stardust as he approached. "With this life, I give you pride. Use it well in care of your Clan—always hold your head high." As he touched his nose to Foxtail's head he added softly, "We're all proud of you, Foxtail." This life was more painful than the first, full of the blistering fury of a warrior defending his Clan.

 _I won't survive this._ Foxtail could hardly bear to look up as the next cat approached. He immediately regretted it. "Whitethroat," he choked out. The black ShadowClan warrior bowed his head and touched his nose to Foxtail's head.

"With this life, I give you judgement. Use it to always do what you believe to be right." This life came with a different pain; that of regret. Sorrow rushed through Foxtail, pricking at his chest and lungs with every breath.

"Whitethroat," he tried again as the warrior stepped back. "I'm so sorry, I…"

But the black warrior shook his head. In his eyes was calm acceptance. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Ferncloud took his place. "With this life," she purred, touching his head gently, "I give you love and protection. Use it to defend the kits of your Clan as if they were your own." The most painful yet, Ferncloud's life left Foxtail gasping for breath, his entire body shivering with the force of it. _Will I ever love someone as much as you love Dustpelt…?_ He hadn't voiced the question, but the playful look the dappled queen threw over her shoulder made Foxtail pelt burn in embarrassment. _Is that a yes…?_

A pang of longing struck the red warrior as the next cat approached. He remembered moons of training sessions in a heart-beat, and a scratchy purr escaped his throat.

"Dustpelt."

His mentor's eyes glowed as he bent his head. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to guide your young apprentices and senior warriors alike." Dustpelt's life was deceptively warm, full of the happiness of mentorship and the carefree joy that filled their training sessions. "I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice."

"I couldn't have asked for a better mentor," Foxtail countered. "I owe you more than any cat."

Foxtail didn't recognize the next cat to stand before him, but he knew who he was. "You're Oakheart, aren't you?"

The reddish-brown tom dipped his head. "I know Hailfall told you all about me."

"Yes," Foxtail took a deep breath. "Thank you for saving him."

The StarClan warrior's amber eyes flashed, and he bent to touch Foxtail's head. "With this life, I give you humor. Use it to sharpen your tongue and make the dark time a little brighter."

Oakheart's life crashed over him like a wave of icy water, chilling him to the bone and leaving him without the strength to lift his head. Still, his chin rose as he saw Yellowfang padding towards him.

"With this life I give you compassion," the old medicine cat growled. Her eyes burned as fiercely as ever into Foxtail's. "Use it to care for the sick and elderly, and any others who need your help." The pain that accompanied her life was as sharp as the medicine cat's tongue. It sparked and sizzled in his ears and paws long after she had stepped away.

Foxtail's breath caught in his throat as Cindercloud approached him. Her eyes were bright with mischief, her tail-tip twitching playfully. "With this life," she announced clearly, "I give you patience. Use it to better think things through and make clear decisions." As the smoldering pain of her life ebbed, the gray queen added, "Some of the best things in life are worth waiting for."

 _She means us,_ he realized somberly. _Hailfall and I…_

"Foxtail." The red warrior blinked up, his heart aching as his gaze met his father's. "With this life, I give you courage and wisdom and honor." Already the fire of this life was burning in his veins. "Use them well to lead your Clan through whatever trials you may face."

As the pain ebbed, Foxtail was left with hardly a whisper of breath, his claws gripping the starry ground in a desperate attempt to survive.

"I hail you by your new name," Firestar continued, his green eyes shining. "Foxstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you guardianship of MoonClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

As with a warrior receiving their new name, the ranks of StarClan began cheering. "Foxstar! Foxstar! Foxstar!"

"Go now," his father rasped his tongue over his ear. "Your destiny is waiting."

Foxstar woke with a start. He felt as weak as a neworn, and his legs shook as he tried to stand. Silently, Hailfall offered his shoulder. Together, they passed under the waterfall and into the quiet of the last moments of night.

"How did it go?" Hailfall's eyes shone as if he already knew the answer.

"Well," Foxstar croaked.

Hailfall blinked sympathetically. "Get some water, we can talk more on the way home."

 _Home._ Foxstar looked up from the pool he was drinking out of, towards the setting moon. He was eager to get back—to curl up in his nest and sleep. But he knew things wouldn't be so easy from now on.

"Did things go well for you, too?" Littlecloud's bright meow stirred Foxstar into a standing position again.

"Yes," he answered, his voice coming back to him. "And you?"

Stormfur tilted his chin up proudly. "Stormstar," he affirmed.

Foxstar touched his muzzle to the gray warrior's. "Congratulations," he murmured.

"You, too."

They were still for a moment, the Foxstar stepped back. "See you at the Gathering?"

"SunClan will be here." With that, Stormstar beckoned Littlecloud and the two set up a sloping trail, heading towards the forest.

"Let's go," Foxstar meowed. "We've got a lot to do."

They made it back shortly before sunhigh, and Foxstar was glad to see the camp was busy. Without wasting a moment, he bound across the clearing and took a perch on the cottonwood's roots.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!"

His cats gathered quickly, excitement crackling between them.

"How did it go?" Feathertail called from just outside the nursery.

"I was accepted by StarClan," Foxstar announced warmly. "And my first act as leader will be to name four apprentices." He beckoned Sandstorm's litter forward, as well as Whitetail's surviving kit.

"Tumblekit," he began, addressing the black and white tom. "From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Tumblepaw. Crowflight, you will mentor Tumblepaw. Pass on all of your strength and wit." The pair touched nosed, and Foxtail motioned Honeykit forward.

"From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Smokepelt, Cedarheart was your mentor, and I trust you'll pass on all you learned from him to this young apprentice." He met Adderkit's eyes next.

"From this moment, until you have earned you warrior name, you will be known as Adderpaw. Cedarheart, you are more than ready for your second apprentice. Pass on all of your skill and loyalty to this apprentice."

Foxstar leapt from the roots of the tree to stand before Gorsekit as Cedarheart led Adderpaw aside. "From this moment, until you have earned you warrior name, you will be known as Gorsepaw. It is the will of our ancestors that no cat can become deputy—and thus leader—without having mentored an apprentice. I will mentor Gorsepaw myself." The pale tabby's eyes stretched wide as he touched noses with his new mentor.

"And finally," Foxstar's dark blue gaze swept around the Clan. "I have until moonhigh, but the decision was made long before I left yesterday. The deputy of MoonClan will be Cedarheart."

Cedarheart's eyes shot wide with surprise. Feathertail pressed against her mate, and soon the cheers were taken up. "Gorsepaw! Tumblepaw! Adderpaw! Honeypaw! Cedarheart!"

Cedarheart shouldered his way to Foxtail's side. "I'll do my best," he rumbled, dipping his head graciously.

Foxstar purred. "I know. So will I."

 _I promise._


	11. Allegiances

**A/N: I'm sorry about the flood of updates guys, I really got on a roll with this story ^.^'''''' This is the Allegiances of SunClan and MoonClan, give or take a couple moons. I'm currently trying to decide how much longer I should make this story. Now that they've settled into their new territories, moons of peace await them. So my question for you is this:**

 **What would you like to see happen? Are you interested in Feathertail's kits, Mintkit, Shadowkit, and Cloudkit? What about the kits Stormstar and Foxstar will someday father? Would you like to see new Clans added to SunClan and MoonClan to add more possible plot?**

 **I would LOVE to hear any and all opinions on the matter, so don't be shy :3 And now to my reviewers:**

 **Flamzystilllovesyou: My pupper is a pure-bred mutt :D lol. Really though, we have no idea. I'll make a picture of him my account picture so you can see. He's a cutie; we think there's some lab in there, and some terrier of some sort. Maybe a little boxer, because he's white with brindle spots. Also, believe me. I was sad to do it, too. But I always thought that Stormfur deserved more than what he got in the real books. There was no real reason he couldn't have stayed in RiverClan with Brook and become Mistystar's deputy. So I decided giving him leadership would make me feel better about the crappy paw he was dealt. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I look forward to hearing more from you!**

 **Sierra: It absolutely does! :D I know I'm answering this review a little late (See the above apology). But I still wanted to answer everyone individually. I hope you've liked the past three chapters!**

 **fatcat14: I do take OCs, but not usually in such great numbers. If there are one or two cats you'd like me to toss in somewhere I can definitely swing it, I'm just not comfortable taking over so many of other people's characters, you know? I do appreciate the review and the OC recommendations!**

 **Frostflower223: It's great to hear from you again! I wasn't sure I'd see you on my stories again after this last lull. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this set of stories! I hope you continue to enjoy them!**

* * *

 **SunClan**

 **Leader: Stormstar-** dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Hawkpaw

 **Deputy: Sootfur-** gray black tom with amber eyes **  
**Apprentice, Pinepaw

 **Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

 **Warriors: Sagefoot-** black tom with amber eyes **  
**Apprentice, Shinepaw

 **Loudbelly-** dark brown tom  
Apprentice, Softpaw

 **Mosspelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Volewhisker-** small brown tabby tom

 **Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Apprentices: Hawkpaw-** big golden tabby tom

 **Shinepaw-** blue-gray she-cat

 **Pinepaw-** dark brown tabby tom

 **Softpaw-** pale brown and white she-cat

 **Queens: Tawnypelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, expecting Sootfur's kits

 **Thistlewing-** light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Volewhisker's kits

* * *

 **MoonClan**

 **Leader: Foxstar-** very dark red-ginger tom with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Gorsepaw

 **Deputy: Cedarheart-** dark gray tom with white markings and pale green eyes  
Apprentice, Adderpaw

 **Medicine Cat: Hailfall-** very pale silver tabby with pale blue eyes

 **Warriors: Rowanclaw-** ginger tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Springpaw

 **Smokepelt-** mottled gray tabby tom with black legs  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

 **Crowflight-** dark gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Tumblepaw

 **Whitetail-** small white she-cat

 **Apprentices: Springpaw-** ginger and white she-cat

 **Tumblepaw-** black and white tom

 **Adderpaw-** light brown tabby tom with dark stripes

 **Gorsepaw-** pale brown tabby tom with dark brown paws

 **Honeypaw-** very pale ginger she-cat

 **Queens: Feathertail-** light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Cedarheart's kits: Mintkit (silver tabby-and-white she-cat, green eyes), Shadowkit (pitch black tom, blue eyes), and Cloudkit (fluffy white she-cat, green eyes)


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A brisk leaf-fall breeze swept through the forest, ruffling the water's surface and sending a shower of amber leaves dancing to the ground. Stormstar watched as they landed in the river and along its banks, a sudden sense of peace coming over him. For six moons SunClan had lived in the forest above the waterfall, and they were thriving.

"Mouse-dung!" Hawkpaw let out a faint hiss as the fallen leaves stirred the water and scared his prey away.

"Bad luck," Stormstar offered his apprentice, giving the golden-furred tom a good-natured nudge. "We've got plenty already, though. Let's get back to camp and see how Tawnypelt's kitting is going." _For all our sakes, I hope it's over…!_

"Alright," cheered by the prospect, Hawkpaw sprang to his paws. He scooped up his catch and fell in step easily at his mentor's shoulder.

They followed a winding trail through the sun-dappled forest, enjoying the cool air and colorful landscape as they went. Though it had seemed daunting to explore it all at first, this forest had become home. Stormstar knew every bend in the river and every tree that grew alongside it; he knew the best places to hunt mice and voles and the best places to fish. And he knew that this – making the journey, leading SunClan – it was what he was destined to do.

As they approached the camp, Hawkpaw pushed ahead, his tail flicking excitedly. Stormstar understood why; if she was still kitting, they _surely_ would have still been able to hear Tawnypelt's yowls. Stormstar followed his apprentice as an easy trot, shouldering his way through the tunnel of thorns that made the entrance to their camp.

It was a spacious and well-protected camp, made right next to the stony river bank. Bramble thickets made the walls on all but one side, where a short drop over a rocky overhang led to the river. Stormstar addressed his Clan from the highest point on that rise, and his den was made in the cave just below it. But he didn't go there now. He went to the fresh-kill pile to deposit his catch, waving his tail in a greeting to Sagefoot and Mosspelt as he approached.

"So?" He prompted, sitting before his warriors. "I don't see Sootfur or Littlecloud."

"She's finished," Mosspelt purred, swiping her tongue around her jaws as she finished her meal. "I've already been to see her."

Stormstar's ears and tail lifted. "That's great! How is she?"

"She did brilliantly," the tortoiseshell queen assured him.

Sagefoot added, "And the kits are really cute – there are two of them."

"Just two?" Hawkpaw blinked in disbelief. "But she was _huge_! I thought for sure there would be eight…!"

With a playful hiss, Mosspelt cuffed her son over the ears. "Don't be so rude, Hawkpaw! I was much larger than her when I was just carrying _you_ around!"

Purring in amusement, Stormstar mewed a quick farewell and made his way to the nursery. It was made in the tangled roots of a willow tree that arched our over the water, reinforced by thorns and reeds. He slipped in carefully, unsurprised when he caught Sootfur's scent in the mix of herbs and milk-scent.

"Stormstar," Sootfur's voice was thick with pride. "Come to see SunClan's newest warriors?"

"I have," the gray tom padded to Tawnypelt's side, a warm purr rising in his chest. Nestled into the queen's tortoiseshell belly fur were two kits, a tom and a she-cat. The tom had gray tabby fur while his sister boasted a mottled pale ginger pelt. "They're beautiful…"

"We've just named them," Tawnypelt yawned.

Sootfur's eyes flashed. "Yes," he agreed, "the tom is Rainkit and the she-cat is Goldenkit."

 _After Rainwhisker and Goldenflower…_ They didn't have to tell him, Stormstar could see the emotion glistening in his Clan-mates' eyes. "They're perfect." He crouched closer to the kits' level and murmured, "Welcome, Rainkit and Goldenkit, to SunClan. I know you'll become warriors that we will all be very proud of."

He stayed for a few moments more, sharing news with Sootfur who had missed his duties for the morning to be with Tawnypelt as she was kitting. When he finally emerged, it was past sunhigh, and the camp was full of activity. Loudbelly and Volewhisker were sharing tongues near the warriors' den, and Thistlewing was chattering excitedly with Sorreltail next to the fresh-kill pile. Stormstar approached to get a piece of fresh-kill. He pricked his ears curiously as he nosed through the pile.

"You'll never believe what Littlecloud just told me," Thistlewing was meowing, her tail lashing anxiously. "I'm to move into the nursery soon – I'm expecting kits!"

"Congratulations!" Sorreltail pressed her muzzle against the younger queen's. "I'm sure Tawnypelt will be glad for the company." She continued more playfully, "Volewhisker's the father, isn't he?"

"He is," Thistlewing looked like she might burst with pride. "I think he'll be excited, don't you?"

"Excited about what?" Softpaw blinked curiously, one paw raised mid-step as if she wasn't sure this conversation was one she was meant to overhear.

"Thistlewing is expecting kits," Sorreltail purred.

"Really?" The apprentice's eyes grew wide with wonder. "That _is_ exciting…!"

"It is," agreed Stormstar, speaking for the first time though his presence was already known. He gave Thistlewing a nudge. "Congratulations. We'll miss you on hunting patrols though."

"Please," the young queen scoffed. "I'm having kits not losing my legs, I'll still be hunting. And even when I'm not I've heard that Softpaw's been shaping up nicely."

The apprentice shuffled her paws sheepishly, and Stormstar let out a purr. "Is that so?" He blinked warmly at Softpaw. While she wasn't quite as close to her warrior name as Hawkpaw and Shinepaw, it was true that Softpaw and her brother, Pinepaw, were not far behind the older apprentices. The pretty pale brown-and-white she-cat was calm and kept a good-natured air of amusement around her – it would be hard for Stormstar to say he wasn't especially fond of her.

Sorreltail and Thistlewing exchanged a mischievous glance, but didn't linger on the long look Stormstar and Softpaw shared. Instead, Thistlewing shook herself thoroughly. "Alright," she mewed. "Wish me luck. I'm going to go tell him."

"Good luck," Softpaw called brightly.

Stormstar turned to Sorreltail. "Care to join the sunhigh patrol? It's a bit overdue."

"Sure," Sorreltail agreed.

Softpaw chimed in eagerly, "Can I come?"

"Yes," Stormstar purred, "fetch Loudbelly, too."

"Alright!" With that, the apprentice darted to the warriors' den to get her mentor.

Stormstar and Sorreltail padded to the thorn tunnel to wait. Sitting there, watching his Clan enjoy the early leaf-fall sunshine, Stormstar couldn't have been more proud. _We did more than survive,_ he realized silently. _We found a new home, one where BloodClan can never harm us again._ And yet, for some reason, Stormstar couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. As if the very wind whispering through the auburn leaves murmured, _"There's something more."_

It would be a long time before he realized that he had misheard that message.

 _"There should be four."_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I realized my update chapter didn't garner much interest but... *shrugs* The heart wants to write what the heart wants to write, right? Anyway, I've decided to just keep typing. Not just this story, but "River of Ice" (part 2 of Hollystep's story) as well. That update should come later today. So if anyone is still here, I hope you enjoyed this little catch-up chapter and are looking forward to what's to come.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
